


Dark Tales

by hikari100



Series: The Blood Wars [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Timelines, Amnesia, Amy Rose Bashing, Character Death, Controlled Dursleys, Controlled Harry Potter, Creature Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, Explicit Language, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Karaoke, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, OOC Harry Potter, OOC Shadow the Hedgehog, Percy Weasley Bashing, Teen Angst, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Violence, Weasley Bashing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari100/pseuds/hikari100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only been a week since Sonic stopped the ARK from colliding with the planet; but this came at a heavy price. Drifting through his depression, Sonic runs into a strange amnesic teen while out on a run. Who was this boy and where did he come from? And why, oh why, did he remind Sonic so much of Shadow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Gerald Robotnik makes the most unusual discovery during one of his supply runs.

-Fifty Years Ago-

1946-06-30

Today was most unusual.

I had made the monthly supply trip, having needed some things of personal use, when something truly peculiar occurred on the way back. It was the distinct roar of an engine, coming from somewhere above. Realizing that something was off, I looked up and noticed a red ball that was spiraling across the evening skies. A ball, that I thought with dread, that was heading straight for me, or so I thought.

Instead, it made a slight detour and headed straight for the forest that served as the outskirts of Westopolis. Gathering my wits, I hurried off in the direction that it took. Upon arriving at the edge, I took one look and inwardly cringed at such a sight. Dozens of trees that had once stood proud, now laid scattered about or hanging lifelessly from above. As I entered, I noticed something else that was a bit more alarming; fire. Following the flaming trial, I couldn't help but wonder. What could have caused this kind of damage? A sudden, strange scent caught my attention and I wrinkled my nose.

Ugh.

Besides that horrific odor, I caught sight of an oily plume of smoke in the distance. Realizing that I was close, I braced myself for a shock, and hurried on. What I found was truly out of this world; an alien ship. It was rather small, perhaps the size for a young child. The ship was a combination of jet black and crimson red. Unfortunately, it had been badly damaged, something I believe that had occurred upon entering our atmosphere. Curiosity taking over, I took a step toward the ship, when a soft hiss caused me to stop in mid-strife. To my amazement, a door; which had been hidden from sight, slid open and the pilot stumbled out and collapsed bonelessly to the ground. Alarmed, I ran up to the pilot and gently, carefully turned them over; shocked by the sight.

The pilot was...a mobian.  
A hedgehog, to be more precise.

I scanned the pilot, silently filing their injuries before nodding briskly. I don't know why, nor do I know how, but I felt that this pilot was important. Therefore, I must bring them back with him to the ARK.

\--

1946-07-01

Upon returning, I immediately went to the hospital wing, and proceeded to clean the pilot's injuries. As I washed away a toxic looking green fluid, I saw that the hedgehog was a male, and a young one at that. However, I would soon discover that he was more injured than I had first assumed.

I wonder...

\--

1946-08-01

Good news.

After a tedious month of recovery, my young guest has finally awoken from his medically induced coma. I made sure that no one would bother us as I waited patiently by his bedside. Granted, he was still rather weak, but he was able to speak; if barely. He asked me where he was and as to who I was. I quietly explained that he was in the hospital wing on Space Colony ARK, and that I was the commanding scientist; Gerald Robotnik. Seeing that he was beginning to drift off, I chose that moment to leave so that he could rest. However, as I reached the door, he was able to get out one last thing; his name.

Shadow.

\--

1946-01-10

It has been a little over a week since Shadow had awoken. Thankfully, his injuries had healed to the point to where he could move. Right now, he is currently in a spare room near my quarters. Besides Shadow's remarkable recovery, I do have other news; the Black Comet. I am rather excited as this is a once in a lifetime event. The Black Comet only comes around once every fifty years, and that date is nearly here!

\--

1946-08-14

Sigh.

It appears that not everyone shares my excitement about the comet's arrival. When I came to deliver the news to Shadow, I discovered that my granddaughter; Maria, had been keeping him company. What alarmed me, was Shadow's reaction to my news; absolute terror. Maria had to shoo me out as Shadow was working himself into a feverish, hysterical fit. Unknown to them, I carefully listened as Maria tried to calm him down with soothing words; and I immediately felt guilty as he burst into tears. It was at that moment that I chose to leave, returning to the bridge once more. Unfortunately, I was greeted by the source of Shadow's distress; his father.

Black Doom.

\--

1946-08-16

I cannot write long, as I fear that I am being watched. It has only been two days since I met Black Doom, and I fear what may now happen. Somehow, in a way that I am unsure of, he learned about my granddaughter and her ailing condition. Black Doom promised me that he would help her, so long as I did one thing. He wanted the seven Chaos Emeralds...and the return of his son; Shadow. Maria means the world to me, and I regret what I had done. I foolishly agreed to Black Doom's commands, and sealed my fate along with the planet's. Please forgive me. 

\--

1946-08-22

The Black Comet may have left, but things have yet to settle here. Somehow, Maria has learned of my deal with Black Doom and informed Shadow of it. Now, I have lost Maria's trust, and I worry about the looks that Shadow keeps giving me. There must be a way to correct my mistake, there must be. The comet isn't due to return for another fifty years. Perhaps I could use this time to devise of a way to destroy the comet...? 

\--

1946-09-10

Terrible news, I am afraid.

Somehow, G.U.N. has learned not only of my deal, but that Shadow was here. I knew that something was wrong when the ARK's defense system was brought down without warning. I am afraid that my colleagues have been killed, and that I am the last one. I can only hope that Maria can survive this. Please Shadow, I beg of you.

Protect Maria.

\--

1946-09-21

Maria is dead.

Those blasted G.U.N. soldiers murdered her, all because she refused to listen to them. Not only is Maria dead, but G.U.N. went and imprisoned Shadow somewhere on Prison Island; those fools. By sealing Shadow, they have only sealed their fate. Mark my words G.U.N., you and everyone else will pay with your lives. This, I promise you. 

\--

1946-10-31

I am to be executed today.  
I am truly sorry for my actions.

\--

The elderly man sighed, as he completed his final entry; rubbing his tender wrists. He was in his late fifties to his early sixties, slightly pudgy but tall, bald and with a bushy, gray mustache and beady, dark blue eyes. This was Gerald Robotnik, the once leading scientist of the infamous Space Colony ARK; not anymore he wasn't. Now, Gerald was a prisoner of G.U.N.; Guardians of the United Nations. Unfortunately, he was scheduled to be executed tonight, due to his betrayal against humanity. 'Maria,' he thought mournfully. Maria Robotnik had been his eldest grandchild, and such a pretty thing, too. At the age of twelve, she was a beauty with shoulder length golden curls, pale skin and large baby blue eyes. Such a sweet girl, but she was gone now. Murdered by the hands of a foolish G.U.N. soldier. Not only was Maria dead, but the young hedgehog; Shadow, had been captured and was being held prisoner by G.U.N., somewhere on Prison Island. How could things have gotten so out of control? A single tear fell from Gerald's eyes as he mourned for what he had lost. 

"I'm sorry."


	2. Mysterious Disappearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry disappears from Hogwarts without warning, only to end up in the clutches of Lord Voldemort. Now, what does the darkest wizard in history want with Harry? Wait a minute, what's this about an heir?!

Hogwarts  
Mid-March '96  
Friday

Sigh.

A small boy sighed heavily, as he lounged about in a lazy manner in the school's courtyard. He chose to skip lunch, wanting to be alone for a while. His mind eventually traveled over to the events that led up to this moment. Despite his small size, there was a fragile look to him. Shaggy, dirty black hair framed a pale, thin face and large, but dull green eyes. There was a strange lightning bolt that was on his forehead, barely hidden by his fringe. Harry Potter sighed again, feeling lost and alone.

Fourteen years, fourteen years of pure hell.

On all Hallow's Eve, when Harry was a mere fifteen-month old baby, Europe’s most vicious and evil of men, came to his home and cruelly stole his parents. Not only were his parents killed, Harry died that night as well.

Er…sort of.

That mark on his forehead, the lightning bolt? That was the only mark of his survival of the deadly attack, something that confused many a great deal. Even to this very day, people wondered how Harry had survived when so many had fallen before.

Anyway…

After his parents death, Harry had immediately been sent to his mother's sister, Petunia Evans-Dursley. Unfortunately, his aunt was a spiteful, jealous woman who turned all of her anger on the poor boy. And her husband and son…? Don't even go there! Harry lived a miserable childhood of neglect and anger, that is, until the night of his eleventh birthday. It was precisely at midnight that Harry learned about the hidden secrets of not only himself, but his family as well.

Magic was real.

He was then whisked away to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; a school of magic that was divided by four 'houses'. There was Gryffindor for the brave and noble, Ravenclaw for the witty and intelligent, Hufflepuff for the loyal and hardworking, and Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious. After being sorted into Gryffindor, life for Harry couldn’t have been more perfect. Alas, it was not meant to be. Every year, Harry faced immediate danger and would always come face to face with his parents murderer; nearly losing his life each time.

And this year, was perhaps the worst. 

After a student's death the previous year, the Ministry decided that it was time to interfere with Hogwarts education. Therefore, a Miss Delores Umbridge, the Minister's; Cornelius Fudge, undersecretary. She was a vile, toad-like woman who delighted in tormenting children. Now that his favorite class had become his most hated one, Harry felt miserable and alone. Thanks to the paranoia and delusions of both the Minister and Umbridge, everyone believed Harry to be an attention seeker, delusional and lying brat. Harry was not stupid, despite what many believed; someone wanted him isolated, and he had a sickening feeling that he knew who. With another heavy sigh, Harry reluctantly got to his feet. Lunch was nearly over, and it was best to head inside. As he gathered his things, he never knew that he was being watched, nor did he see the red light spiraling for him.

All he knew was darkness.

.-.-.-.

"…you sure…"  
"…Potter…Lord Slytherin…"

A pair of voices, masculine and rather familiar, drifted through his hazy mind. Harry groaned softly, turning his head slightly as he drifted through consciousness. With another groan, Harry's cloudy eyes slowly opened, before clearing sharply as he realized that he wasn't alone.

Harry turned white.

One man had shockingly white blond hair, pale skin yet elegant features, and cold gray eyes. He was gripping a rather familiar silver snake-headed black cane.

Lucius Malfoy.  
The other man…

Harry could barely suppress a shudder, a sickening fear threatening to overwhelm him. The man had wavy dark hair, fair skin and elegant features, but crimson eyes. Before Harry could react, his scar burst with an unbearable heat.

Lord Voldemort.  
Ah, crud.

Eyes tearing up, Harry struggled to understand the recent events. Why on earth had he been taken? Was there a traitor somewhere inside of Hogwarts? Suddenly remembering what he had heard prior to waking sent a chill through him. Voldemort was only the heir of Slytherin, not Lord. To become the new Lord Slytherin, Voldemort would need an heir of his own. Unfortunately, for Harry that is, there was only one person who equaled Voldemort in strength.

And that was Harry himself.

Once more, a red light struck him. As Harry fell into blissful unconsciousness, he had but one last thought.

[Why me?] 

.-.-.-.

"Crucio!"

Harry gritted his teeth as the curse struck him. It felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly by thousands of white hot knives. He knew what they were trying to do. They wouldn't succeed, Harry promised himself.

He wouldn't break.

He couldn't.

.-.-.-.

He had been here for a while, how long exactly, Harry wasn’t too sure. A bitter smile crossed Harry’s lips as he gave a sharp laugh. Stubborn as he was, they were doing everything they could to break him.

"You're move, Tom."

.-.-.-.

Severus Snape was scowling as he spelled several potions into an unconscious Harry Potter. Somehow, the foolish boy had gotten himself injured. Potter was suffering from a cracked skull, two broken ribs and his wrists had been slashed repeatedly.

Damn boy.

.-.-.-.

July 31, 1996  
Slytherin Manor

Voldemort was pleased, very pleased. After nearly a year of planning, his destiny to become Lord Slytherin was finally here. There had been a slight hiccup four months ago, when one of his followers nearly killed his chosen heir.

There was a silver lining, though.

While the boy was healing, it was revealed that he had lost his entire memory. A few compulsions and a lie or two, and he had the boy's complete trust. Voldemort glanced off to the side where his heir stood. The boy's appearance had truly changed. He was slightly taller and had filled out, no longer scrawny looking. Harry’s skin had lightened several shades, giving him a more ethereal appearance, while his green eyes darkened slightly; the pupils having gained a slight slitted tone.

Perfect.  
However, something didn't feel quite right.

Feeling uneasy, which was something that Voldemort was uncomfortable with; he was about to issue an order when everything fell apart. Without warning, a heavily distorted voice sent an explosive curse toward the floor, right before Voldemort. Eyes widening, Voldemort cursed as stone, wood and dust billowed everywhere; momentarily blinding him. When the dust began to settle, Voldemort searched the ruined room. His rage grew as he realized that the assailant was nowhere to be found.

Harry was also missing.

"No!"

Enraged, Voldemort summoned a frightened Lucius who gave a slight bow. "Find the boy and bring him back to me alive!" Voldemort snarled, eyes blazing brightly. Lucius nodded frantically, and hurried off. Breathing deeply, Voldemort seethed as he realized what had happened. There was only one explanation to this disaster.

He had a spy in his midst.


	3. Summer Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggman has done it once again, he is threatening the world in an attempt to create the Eggman Empire. Only this time, he has discovered a long dormant weapon that was built by his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik. Unknown to anyone, Gerald had left behind a trap that once triggered, couldn't be disabled. Now it's up to Sonic and his friends to prevent the ARK from destroying the planet. But, why on earth was Eggman helping them? 
> 
> And what was Shadow up to?

July 31, 1996  
Space Colony ARK  
Central Control Room  
Eclipse Cannon

Dark blue eyes were narrowed dangerously as the owner paced back and forth angrily; glaring at the monitor. He was a stocky man in his early fifties, bald but with a bushy auburn mustache and cold, dark blue eyes. He was Ivo Robotnik, the grandson of the infamous Professor Gerald Robotnik.

Or as the world knew him, Dr. Eggman.

Less than three months ago, Eggman had hacked GUN (Guardians of the United Nations), searching their systems for anything of use. To his curiosity, he found his grandfather's name connected to an abandoned project. This Project Shadow, according to GUN, was believed to be the ultimate weapon.

Such power…  
He had to have it.

Eggman promptly broke into Prison Island, steadily making his way into the deepest parts of the facility. There, he found a large cryogenic tube. To his weariness, it held a mobian lookalike of his greatest enemy; Sonic. The mobian, Shadow, was just as fast as Sonic; but thankfully, he was nowhere near as arrogant as Sonic. Shadow was much calmer than the cocky blue hedgehog, if not a bit cold. Unfortunately, Shadow's memory had been utterly shattered. Days after releasing him, Eggman learned something about the dark hedgehog that made him very nervous. Shadow had an unnatural hatred for humanity. At least, there had been some good that came with waking Shadow up. Shadow had stolen a Chaos Emerald from a GUN base, as well as wiping out a good portion of their army. And since Shadow bore a strong resemblance to Sonic, the blue hedgehog was arrested in his place. Then, Shadow had told Eggman about a weapon that his grandfather had designed before his death, a weapon that could destroy the stars; the Eclipse Cannon. 

All Eggman needed was the Chaos Emeralds. Somehow, by some divine luck, he was able to gather all but one of the Chaos Emeralds. Even though he only had six of the powerful gems, the Eclipse Cannon was still strong enough to cause some serious damage. To prove his point, Eggman used the cannon to blow up half of the moon. Unfortunately, when he tried to turn the weapon on the planet; it failed to fire. Apparently, there was a failsafe that Shadow forgot to mention. Even worse, Sonic and his friends were somewhere aboard the ARK. 

Eh?

Eggman looked up, startled by the sudden alarm. Moments later, every screen within the ARK flared to life; showing a pre-recording from fifty years ago. To his confusion, it was a recording of his grandfather; Gerald. 

At Prison Island.

.-.-.-.

While Eggman was pacing back and forth, two mobians' were struggling to locate the Research Facility. The mobians' were a young hedgehog and echidna. The hedgehog had deep blue fur with quills that curved downwards, a creamy tan muzzle, tanned arms and a tanned chest. His emerald green eyes shone with fierce determination. This was Sonic the Hedgehog, fighter and protector. With Sonic was his good friend, Knuckles. Knuckles was the guardian of the Master Emerald, as well as the legendary Chaos Emeralds. Sadly, Knuckles was the last of his kind. As an echidna, he had deep reddish-brown skin with dreadlock style quills, a tanned muzzle; a white ring glittered around his neck, and intelligent amethyst eyes.

Since they were mobians, they wore very little in the way of clothing; merely gloves and shoes. They both wore white gloves (although Knuckles was a bit more bulky), but their shoes showed how different they really were. Sonic wore a simple pair of red high-tech shoes with a gold buckled, white strap. While Knuckles wore a pair of slightly more complicated red-and-yellow high-tech shoes.

Without warning, the ground gave a sudden lurch causing the two to stumble a bit. "What the hell was that?" Knuckles demanded, looking around with unease. The whole colony was trembling to the point where it felt like it would just fall apart. Sonic's ears twitched, his sensitive hearing picked up on the faint sounds of footsteps coming towards them. "Someone's coming!" He hissed, catching Knuckles attention. Before the two could hide, a familiar figure dropped down from the ceiling.

"You–?!" Knuckles gaped.

It was another mobian, only this one was female; a bat to be more precise. She had sleek pure white fur, a tanned muzzle and tanned arms, slender yet sharp looking dark amethyst wings, and sea green eyes. This was Rouge the Bat, jewel thief and GUN agent. Unlike the male mobian, a female mobian wore a lot more. Rouge wore a tube top style, black bodysuit, a dark pink tube top, elbow length white gloves with a pink trim, and knee high white boots with a pink heart. Blue eye shadow accented her green eyes. Taking a quick glance at Knuckles, Sonic grimaced. The guardian had a murderous look on his face, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. Knuckles tended to be a bit obsessive with his duty, and he hated anyone who would try to steal the emeralds.

Sigh.

Glancing back at Rouge, Sonic raised an eyeridge. He was surprised to find genuine fear in her eyes. From what little he knew of her, she wasn't the type to get scared easily. "It's all over for us…" She whispered, trembling ever so slightly.

Say what?

Knuckles took a step back when she burst into tears. Since their first encounter, he had never known her to cry. Something terrible must have happened for her to cry like that. "I just received news from my boss." Rouge swiped at her tears; as if embarrassed. "Space Colony ARK is on a direct collision course with the planet," She said grimily.

"WHAT?!"

Before any of them could react, every monitor turned on. It was a pre-recording of an elderly man who bore a strong resemblance to Eggman himself. Sonic recognized the location of the recording; it was the cell that he had been thrown into on Prison Island.

"Who is that?" Knuckles wondered.

.-.-.-.

At the same time, every television and computer screens in the world; promptly switched over to the recording. There was but one question that bothered many.

Who was he?

.-.-.-.

{"This is a death sentence to every human on Earth."} The man's voice was low, but gravelly. When he looked up, his dark blue eyes reflected a deep grief and a faint trace of madness. {"If my calculations are correct," the man continued. {"Space Colony ARK will impact with the Earth in twenty-seven minutes and twenty-three seconds."} For a moment, the recording switched over to space; showing that the colony was indeed falling. Seconds later, it was back on the old man. {"All of you will be destroyed, along with your beloved Earth,"} he growled, sending a chill down everyone's spine. {"I plan to give you a taste of my revenge."} Sonic shuddered, rubbing his arms. Oh man, this guy was definitely insane! {"Once that the Chaos Emeralds have been collected, this program will activate."} He grinned, such a malicious smile. {"And once it's been activated, it cannot be disabled!"}

Uh-oh.

{"All of you ungrateful humans will feel my loss!"} He snarled, pulling against his bindings. {"You took everything from me!"} Tears streamed down as he broke. {"My granddaughter and my friend, Shadow."} Rouge froze, eyes narrowing slightly. From what she read on the files that GUN had, things were quite different. According to GUN, Shadow had been created almost fifty years ago. Unless GUN was hiding something.

But what?

The monitors suddenly went dark, only for the timer to appear. "Just who was that man?" Asked a young, girlish voice. A voice that caused Sonic to cringe as he turned around. Two mobians; a female hedgehog and a male kitsune, and Eggman were walking towards them. The hedgehog had light pink fur and quills that were styled into a bob, a tanned muzzle and tanned arms, and large jade green eyes. She wore a sleeveless crimson dress that held a white trim, knee high crimson boots, white gloves and thick, golden bangles. This was Amy Rose, a diehard fan girl who was obsessed with Sonic.

The kitsune had silky golden fur with a white muzzle and chest, his two tails held a white tip, and large sapphire blue eyes. He wore a pair of simple white gloves and red-and-white shoes. This was Miles 'Tails' Prowers, a prodigy and excellent pilot. "That would be my late grandfather," Eggman said simply. "Professor Gerald Robotnik." Well, that would explain the similarities between them. "Figures that your family is involved with this," Sonic grumbled. Eggman scowled, glaring at the blue hedgehog. Grumbling loudly, he pulled out a small micro-computer disk and tossed it to Rouge; who easily caught it. "What's this?" She questioned, looking at the disk with curious suspicion. "It holds my grandfather's true diary," Eggman said quietly as he sighed.

Wait…  
True diary?

.-.-.-.  
Main Bridge

A certain dark hedgehog was gazing out the window; his crimson eyes blank. He was pondering over the recording, wondering what Gerald meant by such an odd message.

/"Shadow?"/

Eh?

Shadow tensed, but surprised himself when he relaxed as a small hand gently touched his shoulder. Reflecting back at him, was the misty form of Maria Robotnik. There was a sad look to her blue eyes, and she looked so disappointed.

/"You don't remember, do you?"/

He looked down, feeling somewhat embarrassed. /"I can't tell you much,"/ She said quietly. /"But I can point you in the right direction."/ Maria giggled, her eyes twinkling merrily. /"To find the answers, you just have to find your mate!"/

...mate?

Shadow felt his muzzle heat up as he realized what she was hinting at. Her presence slowly faded, and for the first time since that tragic day, Shadow felt a sense of peace. A faint smile crossed his lips, now knowing what Maria wanted, and warped away.

It was time to fulfill Maria's wish.

.-.-.-.

Rouge inserted the disk into her GUN issued micro-mini computer. Within minutes, the diary came online and she was reading it for everyone. When she had finished, there was an awkward pause as Gerald’s last words rang ominously. "How could anyone just hand over the emeralds like that?" Tails mumbled, shaking his head. "Love," Amy whispered. "He loved his granddaughter that he was willing to do anything to save her." Knuckles snorted, crossing his arms. "Only to get betrayed in the end," he said bitterly. The colony continued to tremble, reminding them of their impending fate. "We need to stop the ARK from hitting the planet," Tails warned. "It's possible that the ARK's position had shifted due to the energy being given off from the Chaos Emeralds," Eggman said slowly, scratching his chin in thought.

"So," Amy looked up with wide eyes. "All we have to do is stop that energy flow." Rouge knew that stopping the Chaos Emeralds would be an impossible task.

Unless…  
Of course!

She turned to Knuckles, her eyes reflecting with urgency. "You mentioned once that the Master Emerald can control the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles eyes widen as realization dawned on him. He pulled out the Master Emerald, in a reduced form, from who knows where. "With this," he said quietly. "I should be able to stop the Chaos Emeralds."

"We have bigger problems," Tails said in a blunt, uneasy tone. Everyone turned to the kitsune curiously, but Tails looked almost ill. "What's wrong, Tails?" Amy questioned. Tails looked up at them with wide, frightened eyes. "The energy is already heading for the cannon!"

Oh crud.

Eggman placed a gentle hand on the distraught kitsune's shoulder. Despite his maturity, Tails was still just a young child. "It's alright," he assured the frightened kit. "I'm positive that we have enough time to make it to the primary shortcut to the Eclipse Cannon."

Eh?

Amy's attention was promptly drawn to a far, shadowy corner; as she could have sworn that she saw a flash of blue light. To her curiosity, not to mention weariness, Shadow stepped into view.

But…something was different.

Amy wasn't sure what it was, but there was indeed something different about Shadow. If anything, he seemed calmer, more relaxed. For once, there was a peaceful look to him. In fact, Shadow's crimson eyes shone softly with surprising gentleness. Before anyone could react, Shadow snapped a finger and there was a flash of electric blue light. Everyone either had to shield their eyes or look away, as the light was so intense. When the light had finally died down, everyone saw that Shadow was gone.

But, so were Sonic and Knuckles.

"Where…where are they?" Tails stammered, looking around with unease. "Shadow must have used Chaos Control to warp them to the Eclipse Cannon," Eggman said in awe. "I didn't think it was possible for Shadow to initiate a Chaos Control without having a Chaos Emerald," The man continued. 

.-.-.-.

A dazed Sonic and Knuckles stumbled a bit as the blue light faded. To their shock, the duo found themselves in a rather spacious room; completely alone. A replica of the shrine from the Floating Island had been built around a massive machine. "What just happened?" Sonic wondered, before tensing as soft laughter greeted them. "Simple," The two jumped as a rather amused looking Shadow came into view. "I merely used Chaos Control to bring us to the Core Room."

Shaking his head Knuckles headed over to the shrine; hurrying up the stairs. The Chaos Emeralds had been properly set, and there was a slot especially for the Master Emerald. Knuckles took it out, placing it into the slot, then stepped back as it returned to normal. While this was happening, Shadow was keeping an ear out for trouble. He vaguely recalled a mass of energy being used as a form of weaponry; but it was a faint memory at best. Shadow was tense, as he hadn't sensed it earlier; but he could now sense the life force of another. 

[Where…?]

Before Shadow could even move, someone or something slammed into him. The dark hedgehog grunted as he skidded back a few dozen feet, before hitting a wall with a loud crunch. Sonic looked around frantically for what had attacked, but then his green eyes landed on a massive object; half organic and half machine.

Uh-oh.

It resembled an enormous red lizard with cannons for eyes, large metal claws and talons, a strange silver spot on its back, and numerous cannons lined its body. As Shadow got to his feet, he suddenly realized that he knew the name of this creature. 

Bio-Lizard.

Then another memory came to Shadow. He could recall that Gerald had been searching for a cure to Maria's illness. Shadow made his way back over to Sonic. "Knuckles better hurry," Sonic mumbled as Shadow took a step toward Bio-Lizard. Shadow was startled when a hand grabbed his arm, and he turned questioning red eyes on Sonic.

[Is he worried…about me?]

"There's no way that you can fight that thing by yourself!" Sonic insisted, his green eyes full of worry and concern. Shadow blinked, surprised by the sudden concern; not to mention touched. He really couldn't remember a time; save for Maria, when someone had cared about his wellbeing.

"Just trust me."

Sonic watched with wide eyes as Shadow's body became nothing more than pure golden energy. That same energy then shot towards the reptile, which promptly started firing lasers back. Unfortunately, several lasers shot towards a startled Sonic. Luckily, a blue energy-like shield rose up in front of him, somehow absorbing the attacks. "Come on Sonic!" Knuckles called after seeing what had just happened. "Shadow knows what he's doing!" Sonic hesitated, but only for a moment. With great reluctance, Sonic went to join up with Knuckles. He could only hope that Shadow was strong enough to face the lizard monster. 

Shadow reappeared high above the Bio-Lizard, glaring down at it. He raised a hand, golden energy cackling around his fist. "Chaos Spear!" He snarled, his deep voice echoing. The energy turned into lightning bolts, which Shadow aimed at the silver spot on Bio-Lizard's back.

It screeched loudly. Just how powerful was Shadow?

{"The servers are the seven Chaos,"} Knuckles began, reciting the ancient words. {"Chaos is power; power is enriched by the heart."} The Chaos Emeralds began to glow softly, but Sonic wasn't paying attention, and kept his green eyes on Shadow. {"The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos,"} Knuckles continued, his eyes gleaming slightly. {"Only you can do this, stop the Chaos Emeralds!"} Just as the Master Emerald began to glow, Shadow slammed into the temple stairs with a sickening crack. Sonic hurried down the stairs, placing a gentle hand on the injured hedgehog's shoulder. Absentmindedly, Sonic wondered why he was so worried for someone who had gotten himself into so much trouble. 

The Master Emerald lit up with a blinding white light; flooding the room with surprising warmth. When the light faded, the Bio-lizard had vanished. Shadow slowly got to his feet, grimacing as his healing factor kicked in.

BEEP

Sonic looked down at the small radio that was attached to his right glove. Come to think of it, he had completely forgotten about it. Within seconds, Eggman's voice could be heard over the system. {"Listen,"} Eggman sounded a bit nervous. {"The Bio-Lizard has merged with the colony."} Sonic and Knuckles exchanged uneasy looks, while Shadow looked thoughtful. {"It is determined to keep the colony on its collision course."}

Oh boy.

Knuckles glanced at the two hedgehogs with wide, nervous eyes. "Now what?" He moaned, shaking his head. Sonic and Shadow exchanged looks, before their eyes traveled back to the Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles blinked, wondering what those two were up to. His amethyst eyes widen, and his mouth dropped slightly with what happened next. The Chaos Emeralds floated over, and started to spin around the two hedgehogs. Faster and faster until they vanished in a flash of light. When Knuckles could see again, he found that the Chaos Emeralds were nowhere to be found; and that Sonic and Shadow had changed slightly. Sonic's deep blue fur had turned a molten gold, while his green eyes had turned a dark shade of maroon. Shadow's fur, on the other hand, had turned a pure silver; although his eyes remained the same. Knuckles couldn't believe what had happened; somehow, the two had activated the Chaos Emeralds and had taken on a super form. 

The two exchanged looks, before they warped away. Knuckles blinked owlishly, before bolting for the main bridge. As he ran out of the room, he contacted the others and told them to meet him on the main bridge. 

.-.-.-.  
Space

The two reappeared outside the colony, a good distance away. With the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, the two would be safe from harm– for now, anyway. Looking towards the ARK, Shadow saw that Bio-Lizard had gotten a major upgrade. Dr. Eggman hadn't been kidding when he said that the Bio-Lizard had merged with the ARK. The colony had become its body, with its head, arms and legs jutting out. Strangely enough, the upgrade's name came to Shadow.

The Final-Hazard.  
How odd…

It let out a terrifying shriek, and before they knew it, the ARK’s weapon system became active; every gun turret and laser had locked onto them. The duo warped continuously, avoiding bullets and energy shots alike. Unfortunately, this move would come at a price; the loss of Chaos energy. Shadow flicked a wrist, only this time, a golden storm formed overhead. Somehow, he manipulated the storm into attacking Final-Hazard. Within seconds, numerous lightning bolts rained down; striking the abomination. While this was happening, Sonic was attacking in the only way that he knew how; a body-spin dash. He had to jump back as it swiped a claw at him. However, both found themselves slowing down as exhaustion started to set in. Sonic reappeared next to Shadow, panting. "How can we beat that thing?" Sonic grumbled, his voice wheezing a bit. Shadow was breathing heavily, and he was about to retort when his nose picked up on a familiar metallic odor. 

[Blood…?]

Shadow's attention was drawn to Sonic, and his eyes zeroed in on the younger hedgehog's left side. A deep gash marred Sonic's side, nearly ripping his arm in half. "You're hurt," Shadow said softly, catching Sonic's attention. Blinking owlishly, Sonic looked down. "I didn't even notice," He said, feeling numb. Without warning, an unbearable pain swept over him, and Sonic automatically cringed and grabbed at his injured arm. Unfortunately for Sonic, Shadow saw this. Feeling a sudden unease, Sonic looked up; a bit startled to find Shadow so close. "S-Shadow?" He stuttered, flushing. "I'm sorry," Shadow said bluntly. 

What was he talking about?

Just then, Shadow delivered a sudden and powerful punch to Sonic's stomach. Sonic's eyes widen, and he bent over; coughing violently. "Shadow…what are…?" He rasped before sinking into unconsciousness. Shadow held Sonic gently, caressing his cheek. He then pressed something into Sonic's hands, and with a sigh, sent Sonic back to the colony. Within a matter of seconds, silver flames flared around Shadow and he flew after the Final-Hazard.

.-.-.-.

Knuckles and the others arrived just in time for an unconscious Sonic to reappear on the bridge. His Super form had faded, and they could see dark blood beginning to pool under his still form. Amy seethed, believing that it was Shadow who had caused her beloved's injury. If only she knew. 

.-.-.-.

[Maria…]

Shadow warped himself until he was between the planet that Maria loved so much, and the Final Hazard. "This is what you wanted…" He whispered, looking up at the colony. "…isn't it?" Shadow sighed, a sad smile crossing his lips; finally accepting everything. 

.-.-.-.

"Sonic!"

Knuckles was able to keep Amy back, although she struggled with all of her might; all the while, mumbling about how she was going to hurt Shadow for hurting Sonic. Eggman, on the other hand, was thankful that Knuckles was able to hold the brat back while he knelt down to Sonic; grateful for his medical knowledge. Sonic would live, but his shoulder would require a few stitches. Suddenly, one of the monitors became active, showing that Shadow was facing the beast on his own. Eggman's eyes widen in shock when he saw that Shadow's power rings were gone. This was not good, Shadow needed those rings to keep his power in check.

"His energy levels are incredible," Tails breathed. Upon seeing that kind of power being emitted, everyone was glad that Shadow always held himself back. "Shadow..." Rouge whispered, before her eyes narrowed angrily. "You idiot!" She yelled, and everyone stared at her in shock; yes, even Amy. "Shadow's going to sacrifice himself!" Rouge said angrily.

"CHAOS…CONTROL!"

.-.-.-.

The second that Shadow uttered those fateful words, his energy seemed to explode outwards. The flash of light was immense, and through it, Shadow sensed that the Final Hazard was being ripped apart into nothing. Even better, the colony was being returned to its normal position. But oh, he was so very tired now. Shadow closed his eyes, smiling softly as he fell. Everything would be alright now, and Shadow could rest, knowing that. 

[Good-bye…]

.-.-.-.

The monitor went on the fritz, once a blinding white light illuminated the colony. When the light had faded, Tails went over to a computer and checked the data. He was surprised to find that the ARK was back in its original position. "He…he did it…" He gaped. "But…" Knuckles trailed off, as Amy finally stopped fighting; drained from the events. "Does that mean that Shadow is…?" Rouge swallowed thickly, looking away as her eyes started to water. "When I was a child," Eggman said softly, but in a heavy voice. "I had always looked up to my grandfather." He gave a bitter smile. "And I had wanted to be just like him." 

Eggman sighed heavily.

"But did he really plan on destroying the planet?" He wondered, mumbling a bit as he shook his head. Releasing Amy, Knuckles went over to Sonic and carefully lifted the hedgehog up, supporting him on his shoulder. By doing this, Shadow's power rings (which Sonic had been holding onto) and a seemingly harmless gray stone, clattered to the floor. Knuckles saw the items and quickly pocketed them, before turning to Rouge. "So," he said lightly, but sounded a bit embarrassed. "Are you going to go after those jewels that you love so much?" Rouge stared at him blankly, before smiling. "No," She said softly. "I found something more interesting than treasure." Knuckles flushed, sensing her hidden meaning and she giggled. As everyone turned to leave, Rouge glanced around the bridge one last time. It was a shame that the world would never know of Shadow's sacrifice. "Sayanora...Shadow the Hedgehog."


	4. Startling Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being released from the hospital, a depressed Sonic pulls away from his friends. Deciding that the forest would be more relaxing, Sonic takes to the woods and runs straight into an unusual boy. Who was this boy and why did he sound so much like Shadow?

Pain…

[Where am I…?]

Drifting in and out of consciousness, he wasn't sure where he was. Come to think of it, who was he? He couldn't remember anything, how strange.

/"You're a wizard…"/

What was that? The voice, while heavily accented, sounded so damn familiar; but why? For a moment, he caught a fleeting glimpse of an unusually tall man with wild and curly dark hair, a bushy beard and friendly dark eyes.

[I know him…don't I?]

/"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."/

Another voice, but this time, a sense of annoyance took over. The brief image of a gangly boy with reddish-orange hair, a heavily freckled face, and baby blue eyes, flashed in his mind. Underneath the anger, there was a faint sense of disgust.

/"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."/

Again, another voice; only this was a girl speaking. This time, an image of a young girl with bushy brown hair, brown eyes and slightly large front teeth, appeared in his cluttered mind. However, unlike the other two images, there was no emotions accompanying it.

/"Interesting, a thirst to prove yourself…"/

Another memory, at least, he assumed so. For some reason, the image of a threadbare, pointed hat came to him. Why on earth was he thinking about a hat?

/"Mr. –, our new celebrity."/

Still drifting, the image of a tall, pale man with greasy dark hair, a somewhat hooked nose and cold dark eyes; appeared. At the same time, he got a fleeting image of a green serpent; curious. Were the two perhaps connected?

[Why can't I move?]

His body felt like head, heavy to the point of being limp. "Enjoy your freedom, Harry." The voice seemed to be coming from above, and while garbled; sounded distinctly familiar.

/"And where do you think you're going –?"/

More images, now. The funny appearance of an egg-shaped man flashed in his mind. The man was bald with a bushy, brown mustache and beady blue eyes. He got a sense of high intelligence from the man, but that was about it.

/"I get it now. The military has mistaken me for the likes of you! So where do you think that you're going with that fake Chaos Emerald?"/

A humanoid hedgehog…? The hedgehog had deep blur fur with a tanned muzzle, stomach and arms, and shining emerald green eyes. A strong sense of concern for this hedgehog rose up, gripping his very soul. This hedgehog...he knew it, deep down in his heart, he knew this hedgehog; but how and why? He could feel himself being lowered gently to the ground, carefully propped against something. A tree, perhaps? "Good luck, Harry." And whoever it was, disappeared with a loud, resounding crack. It took him a few minutes to realize that he could move; albeit it wasn't much.

[Finally!]

His eyes slowly opened.

Much to his confusion, he found himself in a forest clearing. Grand trees surrounded him on all sides, practically reaching the skies. He could even hear the trickling of a nearby creek. It was peaceful, in a way. As he laid there, he could feel his energy slowly returning. After a while, he found that he was strong enough to move. Recalling that he had heard a creek, he slowly got to his feet; although swaying. Shaking his head, he staggered in the direction that he assumed the creek to be. However, his legs soon gave out, and he collapsed with a grunt.

Just great.

With another grunt, he struggled to push himself up. He couldn’t believe that his strength gave out like that. Looking up, he raised an eyebrow at what he saw. Not even a foot away, was that bloody creek.

[How embarrassing.]

Somehow, he was able to drag himself over and peered at the water. He couldn't really make out much; just that he had dark hair. The water was simply too murky to be of any use.

-SNAP-

[What was that?]

His head snapped up, somehow picking up on the faint snap of a branch breaking. Someone was coming this way, and something told him that whoever it was, meant him some serious harm. Gritting his teeth, he dragged himself over to a set of tall, thick bushes and promptly hid in them. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long. Moments later, several people in black hooded robes and metal skull masks, entered the clearing. His eyes automatically locked onto the sticks that they held. And somehow, he knew what it was.

Wands.

"Are you sure Potter is here?" One demanded, sounding a bit skeptic. They also had a whiny, annoying type of voice. And apparently, he wasn't the only one to think of it. "For the last time, yes!" Snapped back another. He watched as another muttered something under their breath. A cold chill went down his spine as a thin blue light pointed towards him.

Oh shit.

.-.-.-.

Sonic sighed, his green eyes dull. After Shadow had knocked him out, Sonic found himself waking up in a hospital; his injured shoulder stitched up and bandaged. It was Knuckles, who was by his bedside; explaining what had happened back on the ARK. Shadow had willingly sacrificed his life, and Knuckles gave Sonic Shadow's power rings, and what looked like a tiny gray stone.. He also gave Sonic Shadow's power rings, and what looked like a tiny gray stone. He was released from the hospital the next day; but was given specific instructions to take it easy. Not wanting to be around anyone, much less his friends; a depressed Sonic headed off to the woods. He wanted to mourn for Shadow in peace.

'Why Shadow…?'  
'Why did you have to die?'

Eh?

Feeling the stone heating up, Sonic withdrew it from his quills. He watched as the stone started to change; glowing softly. It slowly grew in size, taking on a different shape within the light. When the light began to recede, Sonic found that he was holding a pure onyx crystal in the shape of a lightning bolt; the crystal had the slightest of red tints.

'What the–?'

Sonic's ears twitched slightly, picking up on the padded sounds of someone running towards him. He turned around, only to grunt as someone slammed full force into him. The force of the impact sent them crashing to the unforgivable ground, and Sonic winced as his injured shoulder protested from the sudden impact.

'What just happened here?'

He gently sat up, biting his lip as his shoulder continued to ache, before looking up to see who or what had crashed into him. To Sonic's surprisement, a small boy laid out on his lap. The boy, while small, was a lot older; and Sonic estimated him to be in his mid teens at best. He was also thin, and unhealthily at that. Shaggy jet black hair fell to his thin shoulders (red tints were visible throughout the messy spikes), and decidedly pale skin. His thin tee-shirt and pants weren't doing much to keep him warm.

Then his eyes opened.  
Crimson red met emerald green.

The boy turned red, and scrambled back. Sonic blinked, tilting his head as the boy's breathing started to quicken. "Hey," He said softly, holding up his hands as if to assure the boy that he was unarmed. "It's okay," Sonic continued. "My name's Sonic, what's yours?" The boy looked up, the fear that had been building up, was beginning to leave, and he appeared to be calming down. "I...I don't remember." Sonic jerked back, his eyes wide as his ears flattened slightly. The boy...his voices sounded exactly like Shadow's; only there was a slight rasp. And no wonder! Sonic could see a faint scar lining the boy's throat.

The boy blinked owlishly, looking utterly confused. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked curiously, if not a little quiet. But soon, his voice trailed off as he whimpered, his hands instinctively going for his feet. Hearing that pained whimper, Sonic snapped out of his shock, and his eyes zeroed in on the boy's feet. No wonder he was whimpering, and Sonic didn't blame him. The boy's feet were cut badly, blood seeping through. Suddenly, a small group of people in black hooded robes and metal skull masks, came into view. Sonic's eyes narrowed when he saw the boy pale and trying to hide behind him. His anger grew when one of the creeps pointed a polished stick at the frightened boy.

"Crucio!"

Before the boy could fully hide, the dark light struck him. He collapsed, screaming in pain as his body went into violent convulsions; blood beginning to trickle from his mouth. Instincts kicking in, Sonic got to his feet and launched at the idiot; his feet slamming into the creep, effectively knocking him out. The screaming soon stopped, and the boy was left panting; his body still twitching. Sonic landed back, after having kicked the creep into unconsciousness; glaring at the others as he stood protectively in front of the downed boy. Still keeping an eye on the group, Sonic glanced down and saw that the boy was on the verge of passing out.

That did it.

Sonic gently scooped the boy up into his arms, a bit concerned over the fact that he was so light. Finally giving into the pain, the boy slipped into blissful unconsciousness; and Sonic flushed when he snuggled up to the blue hero. Making his choice, Sonic sped for Tails' shop in Station Square.

.-.-.-.

After the incident with Chaos a couple of years ago, Tails had chosen to move his shop to Station Square. Thankfully, Westopolis was just a short train ride away. Checking on the clock in his living room, Tails frowned; his eyes showing his concern.

Hm, nearly two in the afternoon.

'Sonic should have been back by now', Tails thought nervously. Sonic would spend a good portion of his time at Tails' home, and who knew where he really lived; something that the kit really needed to find out. He was about to call Knuckls, when a frantic knock came from the front; catching his attention. Tails was alarmed when Sonic's panicked voice rang out. "Tails! Tails, open up!"

Now truly worried, the kitsune scrambled for the front door. Upon opening the door, Tails' blue eyes widen at the sight. A slightly pale Sonic was cradling an unconscious boy. His eyes narrowed when he saw that the boy was very pale, and blood was seeping from his mouth, and his feet were soaked with blood. Within moments, Tails' training kicked in. "Bring him in and into the lab," He instructed. Sonic nodded, and headed to the back of Tails' home; knowing that was where the kitsune's lab was. There was already a gurney laid out, and Sonic gently placed the lifeless boy down. The boy whimpered, but otherwise, that was it. Tails returned, holding a high class first-aid kit, blinking at what he saw. Sonic was caressing the boy's cheek, and surprisingly, the boy was leaning into the gentle touch.

'What was that all about?'

Tails gave a small cough, and Sonic looked up, dropping his hand as his muzzle redden. "Everything okay?" Tails asked lightly. Sonic's flush deepened, and he looked away in embarrassment. Smiling softly, Tails set the kit down as he went to inspect the boy's injuries a bit more closely. Sighing, Tails saw that he would need to clean the blood first, and perhaps an x-ray? Getting a bowl of cool water and a soft cloth, Tails began to wipe the blood away from the boy's feet. The skin was a bit torn, but not enough where it would need stitches. Relieved, he rubbed some salve into the damaged skin, before wrapping it up with gauze and a soft bandage. As he placed the remaining gauze and bandages away, he noted the thin silvery lines going across the boy's throat and wrists.

Oh dear.

Sonic watched as Tails went about, taking care of the injured boy. He was still confused by what had happened in the forest, not to mention the surge of emotions that the boy was bringing up. Sonic tensed slightly when Tails removed a syringe from the kit. "What are you doing?" He asked, a bit uneasy as Tails raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to take a blood sample," Tails said slowly. "So I can find out who he is." Sonic was silent, but remained tense as Tails withdrew a single vial of blood. "Better let him rest," Tails said softly, patting the boy's right hand.

He then looked up at Sonic. "I should have the results by morning." Tails then realized something. "You, on the other hand," He said softly. "Look exhausted." Sonic flushed, looking away; one hand on his injured shoulder. "Sonic, you need to get some sleep," Tails scolded. Sonic's green eyes never left the sleeping boy, before speaking in a quiet, unsure voice.

"Is it okay, if I stay here with him?"

Okay...

.-.-.-.

Retreating to the living room, Tails took out the blood sample. Before he had left the lab, he had set up a cot; allowing Sonic to remain with the mysterious boy (and to get some much needed sleep). He then set up his computer, and slid the sample underneath a powerful microscope that was connected to his computer. Peering through the scope and at the sample, Tails was shocked. There was no way that this was even possible! The kitsune sagged back, his eyes wide as realization dawned on him. This was unexpected, to say the least.

Oh well.

'At least, Sonic will be happy.'


	5. Family Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails is awoken the next morning by a very angry shout. Lo and behold, he discovers two guilty secrets that Sonic has hidden from him. And what's wrong with their guest?

Tails awoke with a start the next morning, groaning softly as his back was stiff. Apparently, he had fallen asleep on the couch. His sleepy blue eyes locked onto his still running computer, revealing that the results hadn't been a dream. Tails' eyes immediately cleared, as the implications of such a thing hit him.

"SONIKKU ORION HEDGEHOG!"

Tails yelped, falling off the couch by the sudden loud, angry voice; his head snapping towards the front door. The voice was clearly female, and whoever it was, was furious with Sonic.

Uh-oh.

.-.-.-.

"SONIKKU ORION HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic yelped by the enraged female voice, falling off of the cot; and accidentally landed on his bad shoulder. Gritting his teeth, he grasped at his shoulder and managed to sit up. To his surprisement, the boy was still fast asleep. Hearing another yelp, he realized that Tails had also been awoken by the angry shout. Knowing who the owner was, Sonic knew that he needed to stop things before they got too bad. Checking the sleeping boy over one last time, he reluctantly got up to greet the newcomers. Sonic was hoping that they would go easy on him.

'Then again...'

Peering into the living room, Sonic saw the two hedgehogs pushing past a startled Tails; who had opened the door. Sonic knew them all right; his brother and sister, and both looked to be very, very angry.

His sister had dark pink fur, but pale pink quills that curved downwards; and her pink mohawk held a soft lavender tint. Her muzzle was shaded just a bit darker than Sonic's, and she had impossibly dark eyes. Even her clothing reflected her punk style. A crimson bodysuit with a sleeveless dress (just a shade darker) over the suit, elbow length dark amethyst gloves, and knee high silver trimmed, dark amethyst boots. Dangling around her neck on a thin silver chain, hung a shimmering piano medallion.

Sonia Roslyn Hedgehog

His brother looked very similar to himself; having the same tanned muzzle, arms and stomach. The only difference was their fur color; his brother had soft green fur. His quills curved downwards, a thin masculine mohawk; and like Sonia; had impossibly dark eyes. His style was also punk, yet simple. He wore a reddish-brown vest, simple reddish-brown shoes, a brown leather belt, plain white gloves, and spiked black armbands. Dangling around his neck on a thin silver chain, hung a shimmering drum medallion. His right ear even sported two small gold hoops.

Manic Ryuu Hedgehog.

Damn.

'I'm in big trouble', Sonic thought uneasily as he slowly entered the living room; catching Sonia's attention. Tails spotted him, and saw that he was alone. No way that the boy actually slept through all of that! "Three years, Sonic!" Sonia hissed, storming over to the nervous hedgehog. Sonic flinched, taking a step back. "You haven't contacted us in three years," She continued. "We had to find out everything from the news!" Manic sighed. "You really did it this time, bro," He scolded, shaking his head. Sonic's ears flattened as his green eyes went dull. Glancing at Sonia, Sonic felt his guilt taking hold when he saw her tears. 'Oh man', he thought.

'I really did screw up.'

"Sonic," Tails said softly, and all three turned to him. A teardrop appeared on the back of the kitsune's head, and he suddenly felt nervous by their stares. "I'm going to, uh, check on our guest." He looked at Sonia, as if unsure. "I'll leave the three of you, so you can talk things out." Sonia flushed when the little kitsune ran out. Manic turned a raised eyeridge on his brother. "'Guest'?" He repeated. "And what happened to your shoulder, Sonikku?" Sonia drawled out, in a sharp tone. Judging by the fact that she was still addressing him by his full name, she was still mad. Sonic flushed, looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

.-.-.-.

Tails returned to his lab, glad to be out from the the stifling air that had been building up within the living room. Upon entering the lab, he was surprised to see that the boy was sitting up; rubbing at his eyes before turning a sleepy red gaze in his direction.

Wait...red eyes?

"Sorry," Tails said sheepishly, placing a hand behind his head. "Did that shout wake you?" The boy shook his head, his eyes clearing up. "What's going on?" Tails' ears twitched slightly, the only indication that he gave. So, the results were true after all; the boy was indeed him. Seeing the inquiring look on the boy's face, Tails gave a weak smile. "By the sounds of it," He said lightly, as he checked on the curious boy's injuries. "A family dispute between Sonic and I do believe, his siblings." The boy tilted his head, obviously confused by something. "S-Sonic?" He repeated, and Tails smiled. "Yeah," He said softly. "Sonic was the one who helped you."

Hm...

[So that's the hedgehog's name.]

Tails gave a satisfied nod, seeing that he was healing up quite nicely. "I guess you want to meet him properly now, huh?" The boy flushed, his head lowering slightly. Tails gave a soft laugh, and helped the boy to his feet; said boy wincing slightly as his bandaged feet met the cold floor. "Come on," Tails said lightly.

"They're in the living room.

.-.-.-.

Sonic's ears flattened slightly, wondering how he was going to tell them about what had happened on the ARK. After all, he still hadn't come to terms with Shadow's death. Suddenly, all three looked up; their ears twitching, as footsteps started making their way in the direction of the living room. One set was slightly heavier than the other, which meant one was Tails and the other must've belonged to this guest. Sonia and Manic were surprised when Tails returned with a young teenage boy. He wasn't very tall, giving him a much younger appearance. It was Manic who zoomed in on the boy's injured feet, and he had a suspicious feeling about the boy's unhealthy appearance; he just hoped that he was wrong.

Sonic seemed to perk up at the sight of the boy, sending amusement through his siblings. "Everything okay in here?" Tails asked curiously, while the boy looked around the living room with curious red eyes. "Don't worry about it," Manic waved off the kitsune's concern. Tails looked at him with doubtful blue orbs. "Are you sure...?" He trailed off, sounding a bit unsure. "Yeah, it's cool," Manic answered, lightly.

Suddenly, the air...changed, to say the least.

The air started to feel heavy, as if something invisible was pressing down on them. The boy suddenly froze, his eyes widening slightly as his pupils shrank. Tails turned, a bit worried when he saw that the boy was beginning to breathe heavily. "Hey," He said softly, reaching out to the now shaking boy. "Are you okay?" Without warning, the boy screamed in pain; and at the same time, an odd mark that no one had seen, had ripped open. A thick, dark green liquid began to see from the opened wound; and he collapsed, practically clawing at his forehead.

Crap.

Sonic dove forward, grabbing the boy before he could hit the ground. "A little help over here!" He called over his shoulder, trying to keep the thrashing boy from hurting himself. The boy was surprisingly strong, and Sonic wasn't sure if he could keep his hold. Sonia and Manic hurried over, and Manic kept a firm grasp over the boy's legs, as Sonia placed a firm hand over his chest.

Tails darted for his lab, before returning with a syringe full of a semi-clear liquid. He knocked the bubbles out, before pressing the needle into the boy's right thigh. For a moment, nothing happened; then the boy's thrashing started to slow. He was panting, lying limp in Sonic's lap; pained whimpers leaving his throat. Finally, he slipped into blissful unconsciousness as all three siblings looked at Tails in shock; the kitsune was still holding onto the empty syringe. "What the hell was in that thing?" Manic demanded. Tails gave a weak smile, and held up the syringe. "The strongest sedative that I have on hand," He admitted in a sheepish manner.

Shoulder throbbing from the sudden thrashing, Sonic looked down, and his muzzle redden slightly; and no wonder. Sonia held up a gloved hand to her mouth in order to cover up her giggling. Even Manic looked amused by the sight, earning a dirty look from Sonic. Tails looked over, and he held back his snickering. The boy was curled up against Sonic, his arms wrapping around a blushing hedgehog; his breathing haven evened out. Still embarrassed, Sonic brushed a sweaty bang back, and raised an eyeridge. There, visible under the dark liquid, was a festering cut in the shape of a lightning bolt.

A mark of lightning...


	6. Shocking Relatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Tails uncovers some interesting info on their guest. Who knew that the kid was related to that man, of all people?

A mark of lightning...

It was as if someone had deliberately carved it into the boy's forehead. As if realizing something, Sonia turned to Tails. "You have anything that we can use to clean the blood?" She questioned as Tails nodded. "Yeah," He murmured. "Give me a few minutes." Tails disposed of the syringe, before going into the kitchen. A moment later, the sound of a faucet running, greeted them. It was soon cut off, and Tails came back out; this time, carrying a small bowl of cool water and a soft washcloth. Sonia took the items in question, before turning to her brother; who was still red in the face.

Shaking her head, an amused Sonia knelt down next to Sonic and she gestured for Manic to help her out. Snickering, Manic went over, and with Sonia, gently pried the boy away from Sonic. The boy whined softly, but thankfully, remained asleep. Sonic scrambled back a bit, his face a beet red; feeling a bit uncomfortable. Tails had to bite back a laugh, as it wasn't every day when you saw someone like Sonic so flustered.

Sonic glared at him, huffing as he crossed his arms; looking away in annoyance. That did it, the kitsune was on the ground, laughing with absolute delight; causing Sonic's face to turn even redder (if that was even possible). Giggling, Sonia dipped the cloth into the bowl of water and began to wipe the blood away from the boy's face. However, her dark eyes narrowed when he saw the lightning bolt; it looked fresh, and yet, old at the same time. "If I find the one who carved his forehead," She growled, but was gentle as she washed away the blood. Manic knelt down, and his eyes, too narrowed.

As the last of the blood was cleaned away, Sonia and Manic were surprised to see that the lightning bolt was beginning to fade. She set the now blood soaked cloth down, amazed as the mark continued to fade at an impressive rate. Moments later, all four were shocked when the boy groaned softly, his head twitching. "No way," Tails breathed. "He should have been out for a few hours!"

Slowly, red eyes fluttered; before opening.

The boy groaned again, shielding his eyes with a hand, and forced himself up with the other. "Ugh," He groaned. "What hit me?" Realizing that it was a bit oo quiet, he looked up and was curious to see that the four were staring at him in disbelief.

"What?"

Tails shook his head, still stunned by the sight. "I'm sorry," He said weakly. "But, the sedative should have kept you out until this evening, at least." The boy tilted his head, his eyes reflecting his surprise. "Unless..." Tails trailed off, looking thoughtful. The boy squeaked as Tails strode forward, and began to remove the bandages from his feet. "I don't believe it," Tails whispered, as the last of the bandages fell to the floor. He looked up with wide blue eyes. "They're completely healed."

[...really?]

Sonia and Manic exchanged looks, before turning to the others. "I get the feeling that's all you have," She mused, giving the boy a look. Said boy flushed, rubbing the back of his head. Manic smirked, immediately knowing what Sonia was hinting at. "You, are coming with us," Sonia continued, as she grabbed the boy's hand; gently pulling him to his feet and towards the front door.

What the--?

"Where are we going?" The boy asked, slowly. Sonia grinned, looking strangely gleeful. "To the mall, of course!" The boy seemed to pale, his eyes widening slightly. He may not remember anything, but he instinctively knew that girls, plus the mall, plus a clueless guy, equaled trouble for the guy; in this case, him! Manic gave his brother a reassuring look. "Don't worry bro," He said lightly with a wink. "I'll make sure that she doesn't go overboard." Cackling, he followed after his sister; and soon, Sonic and Tails were left alone.

Hm?

Tails' ears twitched and he looked towards his laptop; which was still sitting on the coffee table. He scanned the screen, surprised to find some new information waiting. Tails' blue eyes widen as he read the information to himself, before looking up with a grim gaze. "You better call the others," He warned. Sonic peered over Tails' shoulder, and his green eyes widen.

"You're right," Sonic agreed.

.-.-.-.

About an hour later, Knuckles, Rouge and Amy showed up at Tails' workshop. All three were curious about the summoning, as they were trying to get back to their lives after the whole ARK incident. Once they were greeted by an uneasy Sonic and Tails, the trio knew that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Amy demanded, sounding frantic. "Did something bad happen?" She continued, panicking. The duo exchanged looks, almost as if they were having a silent conversation with one another. After an awkward pause, Sonic huffed before speaking; his voice flat, but blunt.

"Shadow's alive."

,p>Rouge's eyes widen, a hand going to her mouth, which had dropped in shock. Knuckles straightened up, from where he was sitting; his purple eyes wide. Amy scowled, crossing her arms as she sulked. To be honest, she never liked the dark hedgehog. In fact, she was glad that he was dead.

But now...? This was even worse!

"T-that's not possible," Rouge stammered. "Not even Shadow could have survived that fall!" Her eyes narrowed, and she clenched her fists; baring her fangs at a nervous kitsune. Tails flinched, taking a step back; olding up his hands in defense. "Wait!" He yelped at the sight of her angered look. "Shadow's alive, but somehow he's human!"

What?

"What do you mean that Shadow's human?" Knuckles asked, his voice sharp. The kitsune grimaced. "I don't know how it happened," He whispered. "But Shadow is now human." Amy tilted her head, her green eyes blank. "There's more, isn't there?" She asked, her voice souring a bit. Tails nodded, before grabbing a stack of papers and setting them out on the coffee table.

"You need to read this."

\--

Name: Hadrian James Potter

Birthdate: July, 31, 1980

Age: Sixteen

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Family

Father: James Charlus Potter (03/27/1960-10/31/1981)

Mother: Lily Rosa Evans (01/30/1960-10/31/1981)

Aunt: Petunia Marie Evans (05/10/1958-)

Uncle: Vernon Aaron Dursley (04/05/1956-)

Cousin: Dudley Jonathan Dursley (06/22/1980-)

\--

Knuckles frowned, his amethyst eyes thoughtful. So, Shadow's human self was an orphan; something that he and Knuckles shared in common with. There was even a family tree attached to the paperwork, although it was only the maternal side. Taking a closer look, the trio were shocked by what the tree revealed.

\--

Gerald Robotnik m. Rosalyn Robotnik (nee unknown)

Jackson Robotnik m. Eileen Smith

Maria Robotnik (1935-1946)

Marcus Robonik m. Carolina Johnson

Ivo Robotnik (1946-)

Harold Evans m. Iris Robonik

Petunia Evans m. Vernon Dursley

Dudley Dursley (1980-)

Lily Evans m. James Potter

Harry Potter (1980-)


	7. Potions and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the family away, Petunia is left with darkening thoughts and uneasy suspicions. She begins to suspect that a certain old goat was messing with things that he shouldn't and decides to get some much needed help. Question was, was there anyone who wasn't connected to that goat?

Little Whinging, Surrey

Ever since the disappearance of a certain someone, life for the Dursley family hadn't been easy. Without their punching bag, Vernon and Dudley had been taking their anger out on her; Petunia. After a particularly nasty beating, she knew that something was wrong. The kind of anger that her husband and son were producing, it wasn't natural. Even the anger and hatred that she held for her little sister and nephew weren't natural.

So, what if...?

Thirty-nine-year-old Petunia Dursley sat at the kitchen table, a cup of cooling tea in her hands; blue eyes thoughtful. Recalling something that she had overheard, she was suspicious about her family's personality. Lily had mentioned once before; doing homework of all things, that there were ways to control a person. Whether it was through potions or spells, it would be easy to force someone to do something that the caster wanted. But, this guaranteed an immediate prison sentence. If Lily was right about her information, then there was a high chance that Petunia and her family had been drugged. But, who would want to control them so badly? And why make them hate her nephew?

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

Of course, it had to be him.

Albus too many names Dumbledore.

Now, if only she could prove her suspicions. Hearing the sudden, yet soft flapping of wings; Petunia looked up sharply. There, sitting on a tree branch just outside the kitchen window; was a lovely snowy. Its yellow eyes focused on her, before the owl flapped its wings, gesturing to the closed window. Wait a minute, she recognized that owl.

Getting up, she opened the window, allowing the owl to fly in and perch on the countertop. "You...you're the boy's owl," She said slowly. "Aren't you?" The owl gave a soft bark of agreement, which sent a chill through Petunia; no animal should be that intelligent. Getting an idea, Petunia wrote a short letter, before sealing it up. Remembering how Lily did it, she used a bit of twine to tie it to one of the owl's legs. "Alright," Petunia said sharply. "I need you to take this to someone who knows their potions and spells." Her blue eyes darkened as she scowled. "Someone who isn't in Dumbledore's pockets," She growled as the owl let out an angry hiss.

With a flap of the wings, the owl flew out of the kitchen window. Petunia settled back down, a cruel smirk upon her thin face. 'You'll pay for this Albus', she thought gleefully. 'I'll make sure of it!'

.-.-.-.

Gringotts

A ridged eyebrow was raised as a snowy owl dropped a letter onto their desk. Taking the letter with their long fingers, sliced it open with a sharp nail; before reading the letter within.

Oh?

\--

To whom it may concern, My name is Petunia Dursley, and my sister was Lily Evans before she married James Potter. I am writing this for one reason, and one reason only; Albus Dumbledore. I'm afraid that I and my family may have been poisoned against my sister and nephew. I wish for someone to come and confirm my suspicions.

\--

Very interesting.

If Albus really was controlling this family, there would be hell to pay. Especially, since this was the family of their precious savior. The owner gave a very sly, malicious smile and began to write a letter of their own; someone in the Ministry would be happy with this.

.-.-.-.

It had been well over an hour since Petunia had sent out that letter; and absolutely, no response. She sagged in her seat; uneasy as well as angry. Was there no one in that world who was connected to that man?!

A loud buzz abruptly echoed.

Eh?

Petunia looked up, a bit startled by the buzzing doorbell. She then remembered that Vernon had the doorbell fixed the previous summer. Her blue eyes widen slightly, feeling a bit hopeful. Maybe, just maybe someone got her letter. Eager, she hastily got to her feet and hurried over to the door. Her guest was a woman who was slightly older than herself. Her wild brown hair; which reminded Petunia of milk chocolate, was tied back into a simple bun and wide, but gentle dark eyes. Thankfully, she wore normal clothes; a simple dark blue business suit.

Brushing a curl from her face, the woman gave her a slight smile. "Yes, is this the home of Harry Potter?" Petunia sighed, relieved by the woman's arrival. "Thank god that someone got my letter!" The woman raised an eyebrow, looking oddly amused. "My name is Andromeda Tonks," She greeted with a polite nod. "And I believe that you requested some help?" Petunia nodded and stepped aside, allowing her guest to come in.

As she entered, Andromeda was silently, yet carefully inspecting her surroundings. Andromeda was immediately suspicious by what she found. Every single picture that she saw, held only the thin woman and two severely obese males. There were no signs that a fourth person lived here; much less a magical child.

Hm...

Petunia led her to the kitchen, but not before Andromeda saw the lock on the cupboard under the stairs. Her eyes narrowed slightly, hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was. Gritting her teeth, Andromeda schooled her features into a blank mask. Unfortunately for Andromeda, Petunia saw her reaction; and flinched. Petunia quietly sat down, her blue eyes showing her inner shame. Andromeda took her seat, her dark eyes cold. "Now," She began in a sharp tone. "Your letter indicated that you may believe that you are under the influence of a potion?"

"Yes."

Andromeda took out a small vial of a semi-clear liquid, as well as a sheet of parchment. She then handed the vial to a rather confused Petunia. "Just add seven drops of blood to this," Andromeda instructed. Somewhat dazed, Petunia took a small needle from a nearby basket and pricked her finger; watching as the blood swelled up. As for the needle, well...she had gotten into the hobby as a child; and had simply kept up with it as she aged. The second the blood was added, Andromeda took the vial back. Swishing it gently, the contents slowly mixed; going from a semi-clear to a sickening shade of darkness. Andromeda frowned at this, looks like Petunia had been right about her suspicions. The darker the potion, the more spells and potions the victim was under. Sighing, she carefully poured the vial onto the parchment, and watched as the results began to write themselves out.

Andromeda couldn't believe it.

'Oh Albus', she thought.

'What have you done?'


	8. Identity Confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the mall, the trio get a little surprise of their own; the true identity of the amnesic teen.

Sonia gently led the boy outside, right where a nice looking car sat. It was a sleek convertible, shaded the deepest of reds (Sonia's favorite color). He tenderly climbed into the back; still drained from the earlier event, Manic slipped into the passenger seat as Sonia got into the driver's seat. Moments later, the engine came to life; and they were off. After some time, Manic decided to speak up.

"So," He began as he looked up into the rearview mirror, meeting the boy's red eyes. "Who are you?" The boy flushed, looking down as if embarrassed. "I'm Manic," He continued. "And that's Sonia." Sonia gave the boy a playful smile, giggling as his flush deepened. "And of course, you've met our brother, Sonic." Sonia's smile grew. "I'll say he did," She teased.

Oh man.

[How embarrassing.]

Manic sent the boy a curious look. "So, what's your name?" He asked. "I don't think Sonic and that kit told us." The boy bit his lip, his red eyes dimming slightly. "I-I don't remember," He mumbled. The two siblings exchanged looks, before Sonia sighed. "Well," She said softly. "I'm sure that it'll come back to you." The boy looked out the window, his eyes remaining dim. "Maybe..." He whispered. Looking back at the boy, Manic saw that the boy was still pale; exhaustion visible within his dim eyes. "Look," Manic said softly. "Why don't you take a nap?" He suggested. "It'll be awhile, before we even get there." The boy yawned, rubbing his eyes in a sleepy manner. His head drooped slightly, and his eyes slid shut as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

.-.-.-.

...

Crimson eyes narrowed slightly, as the owner watched as a blue hedgehog took out the GUN robot with ridiculous ease. It was an interesting sight, to say the least. The owner; a young male, could understand why Dr. Eggman had mistaken him for the likes of this hedgehog. They did look very similar to one another.

Lips curling into a dark smile, he warped down to the fallen machine. And as he had expected of the younger one, the blue hedgehog turned to him; green eyes flashing angrily. At that precise moment, a funny feeling filtered through his cloudy mind; but he quickly shook it off. "It all starts with this," He purred, his smooth voice like silk. He held up a rather large green gem, a gem that fit perfectly within his hand. It was a gem that the blue hedgehog recognized all too well; which wasn't surprising. "That's...that's the Chaos Emerald!" The blue hedgehog gasped, before realization dawned on him; green eyes narrowing into slits.

The younger gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. "I get it now," He growled. "The military has mistaken me for the likes of you!" The blue hedgehog scowled as the older one's smile grew. "So, where do you think you're going with that Chaos Emerald?" The younger demanded, running after the older one. "Say something, you fake hedgehog!" Tossing the gem up and down, the older grasped it tightly, warm energy surging through him. "Chaos Control!" He hissed, before he seemingly vanished.

The younger skidded to a stop, his eyes widening in shock. "He's fast," He breathed as the older one reappeared behind him. Wait a minute, the blue hedgehog shook his head. "No, it's not his speed," He whispered. "He's using the Chaos Emerald to warp!" The older one stilled, his ears twitching slightly. "I don't have time for this," He muttered, before turning red eyes on the stunned younger hedgehog. "I'll see you...perhaps..." As he warped away, the sounds of sirens filled the air; and the younger hedgehog whined softly.

"Not again..."

...

.-.-.-.

'Finally', Manic thought.

'We're here.'

Sonia pulled into the parking lot of Westopolis' Mall; and switched the engine off. Manic turned in his seat, seeing that the boy was still asleep. Although, there was a bit of a grimace; perhaps a dream? Before he could reach out to shake the boy awake, said kid woke up by himself.

There was a sudden flash of something within his hazy red eyes, before it was gone. If Manic had to describe it, it looked like confusion. "You okay?" He asked curiously. The boy reached up and rubbed his aching temples. Just great, now he had a bloody migraine; and nothing to ease the pain. He did his best to ignore it, but it wouldn't be an easy task. After they got out of the car, Sonia inspected the boy very carefully. She wanted to get a good feeling on a style for him, before noticing the red tints to his dark hair and pale skin. Sonia hadn't noticed it before, but besides the healing scar (there were a few more that were a bit alarming); there were a few other unusual markings. There was the barest of red lining his eyes, and the intricate red lines that circled his arms. Perhaps the lighting at the kitsune's home was too dim; but she had an idea for his style.

Hot Topic.

.-.-.-.

[How embarrassing.]

Manic was snickering loudly as they traveled through the crowded mall. The poor guy, the kid was literally bright red as people stared at them. Manic couldn't blame the crowd; after all, it was rare for humans to see a mobian. Much less seeing two with an embarrassed kid. "Here we are!" Sonia announced, a bit too cheerful. He looked up at the store, raising an eyebrow. The store was rather dark with jagged white lettering. Displayed in the front, were several punk clothes and various knick-knacks. Although, he was wincing at the loud music; definitely not something that he enjoyed.

[Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?]

The boy yelped as Sonia dragged him into the store, Manic simply followed the two; still cackling. Sonia went up to a female clerk with bright blue hair. "Excuse me, miss?" The woman turned, revealing stormy gray eyes, dark lips and in a mixture of leather and lace. Her eyes traveled over them, bypassing the siblings; before landing on the boy. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on the visible, yet healing scar on his forehead. The siblings were quite curious when she turned a sickly color, and her eyes bugged out as her mouth dropped open.

"H-Harry Potter?!"

Huh?

.-.-.-.

Meanwhile

As a certain name was uttered, trouble was brewing in Europe. Two separate individuals looked up as a quill wrote something out on a spare piece of parchment. Picking it up, they grinned at the sight. "Got you now, Potter." As they stood up, the parchment fluttered to the floor.

Harry James Potter.

Westopolis, America


	9. The Dark Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally learning the identity of the boy, came with another secret: magic. Unfortunately, this knowledge came with a price.

Sonia, Manic and the now identified boy; Harry, stared at the clerk in shock. "Wait," Manic said slowly, sounding confused. "You know him?" The green hedgehog gestured to the boy, surprised when the woman nodded. "Please," She scoffed, crossing her arms. "Everyone knows who Harry Potter is." The siblings exchanged looks, and Harry felt a faint sense of unease. "What do you mean by 'everyone'?" Sonia demanded, hotly. The clerk hesitated, before taking a look around the store; then gestured for the trio to follow.

As they moved towards an area in the back, Harry sensed a sudden change in the air around them. He looked over at the clerk, as he could feel a faint energy coming from her. His sharp eyes caught her slipping a familiar polished stick into what looked like a holster of some kind. Was she like those creeps who chased him back in the forest?

E-eh?

Harry grimaced, reaching a hand up to his aching temple. Seeing that the polished stick, a wand; he had to remind himself, sent a bolt of familiarity through him. His right hand twitched slightly, almost as if he wanted to reach for something on him; but he knew that he carried nothing. "There," The clerk murmured. "Now, no one should be able to hear us." She turned to the trio, placing her hands on her hips; tilting her head. Her gray eyes scanned them carefully, and she appeared to be lost in thought. After awhile, she spoke with a heavy sigh. "Alright," She said softly. "What do you know about the magical world?" Harry blinked owlishly, surprised and amused when the siblings spoke up as one.

"Magic doesn't exist."

[Why does that phrase sound familiar?]

The clerk snorted, her gray eyes amused. "Oh, magic is very real," She promised. "There are communities all over the world," The clerk continued. "And if the no-maj knew about us, then they would demand magic for every little thing." Manic blinked, frowning slightly. "'No-Maj'?" He repeated as the woman flushed. "Oh, that's what we call those without magic," She said sheepishly. "It's a lot politer than what the brits call them." The clerk turned red, giving Harry an embarrassed look.

"No offense."

Okay...

Sonia frowned, confused about something. "If what you said is true," She said slowly tilting her head. "Then, why are you telling us?" Surprisingly, the woman smiled. "Well," She mused. "For one thing you two would be classified as magical beings." The siblings blinked, surprised by her admission. "And well," Her gray eyes met Harry's crimson ones. "Mr. Potter is the heir to an ancient and noble house," The clerk continued with a frown. "You should already know this by now," She scolded Harry. The siblings exchanged looks as Harry scratched a cheek in embarrassment.

"That's just it," Manic said with a nervous smile. "He doesn't remember anything." The clerk turned sharply to Harry, her gray eyes hard. "Is this true?" She demanded. Harry's face heated up, but he gave a slight nod. The clerk cursed softly, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Gritting her teeth, she did her best to reign in her anger. "Mr. Potter," She said in an icy voice. "With your permission, I would like to cast a diagnostic charm on you." Harry raised an eyebrow, but nodded his consent. She pulled out that same stick from before, waved it over a curious Harry; muttering softly in a language that Sonia believed was Latin. Almost immediately, a pale blue aura came from Harry; and a roll of parchment appeared in front of the clerk. She took the parchment, unfurled it, and looked it over with a frown.

"Hm," She murmured. "It looks like you went through a system purge." She sounded absentminded. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she looked pretty pissed. "You also had a cracked skull, but it seems the injury has also been affected by a very powerful memory charm." Her eyes flashed angrily. "And a soul piece?!" She hissed.

[A...soul piece?]

"Um," Manic spoke up, a bit nervous by the angered female. "What's a memory charm?" The clerk sighed. "It's as the name implies," She said bitterly. "It usually hides or suppresses a memory," She continued. "But in Mr. Potter's case, the charm has completely wiped his memory clean." Sonia frowned, her dark eyes narrowing. "Something tells me that I don't want to know what a soul piece is," She muttered. "You don't," The clerk said darkly.

Suddenly realizing the time, Manic placed a hand on Sonia's shoulder. "Sonia," He said quietly. "We should hurry," Manic continued as she turned curious eyes at him. "Sonic will be expecting us back soon." Sonia nodded in agreement, then turned back to the clerk with a sheepish smile. "Sorry," She apologized. "But we're in a bit of a rush." The clerk nodded and removed her charm, and hid the parchment before anyone could see it. "Alright," She said after awhile. "What are you looking for?" Sonia gave Harry a sly look, her lips curling into a smirk, which sent a chill down his spine.

Harry felt his right eye twitch slightly, getting a bad feeling about things. Sonia went up to the clerk, whispered something to her, then took a step back. Harry gulped, uneasy by the sight of the clerk's wicked smile. Manic snickered softly, as if amused by Harry's plight. The clerk grabbed Harry's right wrist, proceeded to drag him over to the male section, and began to pile clothes into his arms. After awhile, his arms started to hurt from the amount of clothes, and the clerk pushed him towards a fitting room; looking oddly pleased with herself. Sonia and Manic waited patiently for Harry to change, and about twenty minutes later, he emerged from the fitting room.

Woah.

"Wow," Manic breathed. Harry, who had heard him, turned a beet red. Sonia and the clerk, on the other hand, were very pleased with the results. Sonia hid a smirk as her eyes sparkled with mischief. Oh, she was good and seeing Harry's new look, proved it. She giggled, knowing that Sonic was going to be enjoying this very soon. Instead of the thin tee-shirt and pants, Harry now wore something much better. He had on a black beater with a mesh shirt over it, semi-tight black pants and fingerless, red trimmed black gloves. His shoes, on the other hand, were odd; by human standards, anyway. They were white with a raised black heel, and lined with a thin layer of crimson armor. Even stranger, was the thick gold bands around his wrists and ankles. Harry was glad that the bands hid the scars on his wrists.

Where did those come from, anyway?

Wait...

[What was that?]

Harry suddenly stilled, a slight tingling in the air had abruptly caught his attention. Noting the slight agitation, the two mobians tensed. Harry's red eyes narrowed and he turned his head ever so slightly toward the front of the store. That energy...it was the same energy that he had felt from them. Without warning, screams came from outside; which was followed by flashes of colorful lights. The clerk swore loudly once she got a good look at what was happening outside. And what she said next, sent a spark of familiarity through Harry.

"Shit, Death Eaters!"


	10. Destructive Abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers a new, more destructive ability as the Death Eaters attempt to lure him out.

"Death...Eaters?

The siblings were confused by the clerk's statement, not to mention weary by Harry's growing agitation. The clerk ignored them, pulling out that same stick; gripping it tightly. Just as she did this, the front of the store shattered with such force, that glass flew everywhere. Manic hissed as a large shard sliced into his left arm, and Sonia felt a shard slicing a cheek. Strangely enough, Harry was able to dodge the flying glass.

"Potter! Come out!"

Huh?

Now that the dust had settled, Harry was finally able to get a good look at these so-called Death Eaters. Much to his shock, he recognized them - sort of. It was a much larger group of the creeps who had chased him through the forest. Ignoring his pain, Manic shook his head and took the chance to look around. He grimaced at the sight of the damaged store, damage that included injured and crying bystanders. He looked over to where Sonia was, and besides a cut cheek; she was fine.

Wait a minute...

'Where's...?'

Manic scanned the crowd frantically for Harry, realizing that the boy was nowhere in sight. Apparently, Harry had broken away when the glass had exploded. His eyes passed over several people, before finally spotting Harry; who oddly enough, was near the ruined entrance. From what Manic could see, Harry's fists were clenched tightly and somewhat shaky. As Harry slowly made his way towards the ruined entrance, Manic could only look on in utter shock at what happened next. Harry gritted his teeth, slowly making his way towards the Death Eaters. Outside the store, he could hear the terrified screams of people; people who were running and trying to escape the mall. He didn't know why he was so angry; the urge for blood growing stronger with each passing moment. Unknown to Harry, his eyes were beginning to glow with an eerie light.

The Death Eaters turned, hearing footsteps. They were surprised when Potter started walking towards them, and even the densest of them realized that something about the brat was off. Granted, he was still quite small for his age, but his appearance was slowly changing before their very eyes. Potter's pale skin was beginning to take on a more healthier color, his hair was darker somehow, and it was reflecting the deepest of reds. An invisible breeze brushed his bangs back, and they saw that his eyes were as red as their master's. A faint red mist was seeping from the approaching figure.

Wait - what?

The red mist darkened, becoming more visible as Potter stood just a few feet away. The mist was seething around the silent boy, coiling like a deadly snake. Potter smiled, such a cruel smile at that; sending a chill through the Death Eaters. And that was when Potter's head snapped up, revealing bright red eyes.

Glowing eyes.

Oh hell...

One Death Eater panicked and sent a sickly colored light at Potter. However, said boy simply raised an eyebrow and batted the light. The light hit the floor, and from the sudden impact; the ground began to sizzle. ["Veecajx ximuo,"] Potter growled, his voice deepening into a silky hiss. Those who were still conscious or nearby, were confused by the sudden, foreign language. ["Tat oei houcco kxaob kxuk neict nehb?"] He mocked, the red energy growing brighter with each passing moment.

"What are you on about, Potter?" The leader of this fraction sneered. He was trying to buy some time, as this was something that he wasn't sure about. Potter was showing abilities that he shouldn't have; and this could cost them greatly. So, he needed to play this right; otherwise, their master would have their heads for losing the boy. 

Without warning, Potter was standing in front of the leader, who had taken a step back in shock. Potter's smile bode trouble, and the leader was right. There came a sharp pain from the man's chest, and he looked down; dumbfounded. To the horror of those who were watching, Potter's hand was embedded deep in the cloaked man's chest. Potter's smile grew, showing the leader that his canine's were sharper than normal. With a soft chuckle, Ptter ripped out the man's still beating heart. For a moment, the man stared blankly at Potter, before the event caught up to him; and he fell to the ground, blood pooling under his still form.

No doubt about it, he was dead.

The crowd were horrified by the sight. How could such an innocent looking child do something so cruel? Potter's eyes were still glowing, and he turned red red orbs on the remaining Death Eaters; his twisted smile sent a chill through everyone.

[One last thing.]

"Chaos..."

From within the store; Manic, Sonia and the clerk, as well as those who were still within hearing distance, all felt their danger senses kick in. Outside the store, the remaining crowd bolted for safety while the trio hid behind what was the remnant of a wall; bracing for what was about to happen.

"...BLAST!"

Everything exploded in a brilliant flash of crimson light; blinding everyone. When the light died down, Harry fell to one knee; his breathing heavy. The siblings came out from their hiding spot, and hurried out and over to where Harry had fallen. Sonia placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as Manic looked around the area; wincing at the sight.

'Damn Red', he thought.

'Just how strong are you?'

The damage was done by the energy had been extensive. The surrounding stores had been utterly wiped out, tiles overturned or burnt, glass shards everywhere. Thankfully, the remaining crowd had been far away to avoid the damage. And as for those Death Eaters...?

Dead.

Every last one of them.

The clerk staggered out, shaking her head as she made her way over; and she didn't look very happy. "You need to get him out of here," She hissed, looking around with uneasy gray eyes. "And whatever you do, don't say his name out loud." She gestured towards the exhausted boy; catching their attention. "And why's that?" Manic asked, suspicious by the order. The clerk sighed, her eyes darkening as she looked over the trio. "Someone placed a taboo on his name," She explained, her voice quiet. "If spoken out loud," She looked at the damage with unease.

"It will happen again."

Harry's vision started to blur, and he found that he could barely focus on a thing. At least, his blood lust had been sated - for now, anyway. Faintly, he could hear the clerk's ominous words, and knew that she was right. They needed to leave, and fast. But...he felt so tired.

Unless...

His eyes half lidded, Harry slowly got to his feet; before taking the hands of the surprised siblings. He absentmindedly glanced at the clerk, before giving her a slight nod. Moments later, all three vanished in a flash of bright blue light. Sighing, the clerk turned back to the store; feeling drained by the whole situation. She did know that the Ministry officials would be arriving soon, and wondered what she was going to tell them. She snorted, giving a sad, bitter smile. "Good luck kid," She whispered.

"You'll need it.


	11. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the results are shocking, to say the least; and Amy lets her feelings be known, much to the anger of everyone around her. Sonic's stone is revealed to be the legendary Soul Gem stone, sending Amy further into anger and jealously.

"He's related to Dr. Eggman?!" Amy said loudly, sounding disgusted. The others looked at her in disbelief. "We just found out that Shadow's alive and human, and that's what you focus on?" Knuckles asked, stunned. Amy glared at him, crossing her arms in anger. "It just means he's no good!" She snapped. "We should call GUN and they can take care of him!" She sneered.

Say what?

Rouge marched over, and slapped the startled girl right across the face. "How dare you!" The thief hissed, baring her fangs in anger. Her sea green eyes had thinned into slits, and she looked absolutely furious with the young girl. Amy rubbed her stinging cheek, her eyes angry. "What was that for?" She whined. "Listen here, you little brat," Rouge growled. "GUN can't be trusted." The others exchanged uneasy looks. Something about GUN must've spooked her, but what could it be?" "Rouge..." Knuckles called softly, getting the enraged bat's attention. "What happened?"

Rouge drew in a sharp breath, trying to resist the urge to hurt the infuriating girl. It took awhile, but she was able to calm down enough to speak. "After the ARK incident," She began in a harden voice. "I went back to GUN's main headquarters and looked into their databases." Rouge closed her eyes. "And what I found, disgusted me." Her eyes opened, and tears began to trickle from them. "Not only did GUN murder Maria," She said bitterly. "But during those fifty years Shadow was held captive, those...those bastards tortured him!" The only one who didn't look upset by this, was of course, Amy. "Since he couldn't die," Rouge scowled, swiping at her eyes. "They had all the time in the world to hurt him." The males were in disbelief by her horrible admission. "No wonder he hated humanity so much..." Tails whispered.

Sonic's hand absentmindedly went for the gem that was now beginning to remind him of Shadow's human self. This movement had caught Knuckles' attention, and the guardian was quite curious. "Sonic, what's that you got in your hand?"

Er...?

Sonic blinked, before his muzzle redden slightly, and with great reluctance, held out the gem. Both Knuckles and Rouge inspected the gem with curiosity, before excitement shone in their eyes. "Sonic, do you have any idea what kind of gem this is?" Knuckles asked eagerly, his eyes bright. Sonic and Amy exchanged confused looks, while Amy sulked. "It's just a gem," Tails said slowly. "Isn't it?" The two hunters shook their heads. "Of course not!" Rouge scoffed. "It's called a soul gem, for a reason."

'Soul gem?'

Tails looked thoughtful.

'Then that means...', Tails' thoughts trailed off as he got an impish smile. Thankfully, Sonic's obliviousness would help him in this case! Seeing that the kit understood, Rouge smirked; giving a sly look to the confused hero. The gem's unusual shape was peculiar, but its coloring was definitely that of Shadow. Suddenly, and without warning, there came a flash of bright blue light. A light that was followed by three heavy thuds. To their shock, two hedgehogs and a boy hit the floor with a painful grunt. "Damn Red," Manic groaned, rubbing his sore bottom. "Warn us next time!" Sonia snapped, wincing as her body throbbed from the painful collision.

The poor boy, or 'Red' as Manic called him, was in a kneeling position; breathing heavily. His head slowly looked up, revealing familiar red eyes to those who hadn't met him. His red eyes landed on Sonic, and he seemed to give a tired smile. Moments later, his eyes rolled back and he collapsed. Rouge hurried over, and knelt down; feeling for a pulse. She was relieved when she found one, although it was a bit sluggish. "He's fine," She breathed. "Just unconscious." Just then, there came a knock from the front door. Everyone exchanged uneasy looks, even Amy looked nervous. "Uh, Tails...?" Sonic said slowly. "You weren't expecting anyone...were you?"

"N-no..."


	12. A Fading Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Harry lays unconscious, two vivid memories stand out...

[Where...am I...?]

Blinking owlishly, he looked around with curious red eyes. He remembered meeting the shocked green orbs of Sonic, before slipping into blissful unconsciousness. Next thing he knows, he’s here, wherever 'here' was. Instead of the living room, he found himself in the hallway of some high tech building. The plaster walls had been replaced with reinforced metal, the soft beeps and hums of machines greeted his sensitive ears. He started walking down the hallway, wondering why there was an ache from within his chest; an ache of familiarity…

"Shadow!"

…huh?

He turned, startled when a pair of small, yet slender, arms wrap around him. Getting his bearings straight, he was surprised to see a small blonde haired girl hugging him. She pulled back, revealing pretty blue eyes, and he saw that she was wearing an old fashioned blue dress.

[I know her...don't I?]

"What are you doing out here, Shadow?" She asked curiously. He inwardly frowned, looking away. How was he supposed to explain to her, when he couldn’t even remember himself? She tilted her head, her blue eyes curious before determination settled in. "I came to get you as grandfather wants to speak to you about something."

[Her...grandfather?]

As the girl took his hand and dragged him down the hall, probably to this grandfather of hers, he spotted his reflection in a passing window; staring at his reflection in shock. Instead of the face of a tired teenage boy, he was looking at the reflection of a dark hedgehog.

A hedgehog that looked very similar to Sonic… 

.-.-.-.

["It all starts with this."]

Sonic looked around, not recognizing the silky voice. This had been a very strange couple of days. Being arrested by GUN to being chased through the city, and now…? He wasn't sure what to think anymore.

Hm?

Sonic looked up, towards the direction of the downed GUN machine, and froze. There, standing ontop of the robot, was another hedgehog. The hedgehog looked very similar to Sonic, but with some slight differences. This new hedgehog had pure inky black fur with crimson tones, a fluffy white chest and startling red eyes. He also noted that the other had quills that curved upwards, unlike his which curved downwards.

'Who is that?' Sonic wondered.

The dark hedgehog held up a familiar green gem, and that was when everything came together; and Sonic was furious by this. This lookalike had stolen the Chaos Emerald and framed him in the process! The dark hedgehog turned in his direction, hearing his soft footsteps. "Where do you think you're going with that Chaos Emerald?" Sonic demanded, striding forward, his green eyes angry. "Say something, you fake hedgehog!" Sonic yelled, breaking out into a run. The dark hedgehog looked amused, tossing the emerald. ["Chaos...Control!"] The emerald flashed before the hedgehog disappeared.

Sonic stopped, skidding to a halt in shock as the dark hedgehog reappeared behind him. "He's fast," He breathed before realization dawned on him. "Wait, it's not his speed…" Sonic's green eyes widen. "He's using the Chaos Emerald to warp!" The dark hedgehog reappeared on a rooftop. ["I don't have time for this,"] He grumbled, ears twitching. ["Farewell for now."] With that having been said, the dark hedgehog vanished, leaving Sonic behind. Before Sonic could move, he was surrounded by dozens of GUN soldiers and robots. "Not again!" Sonic whined.

[I wonder who that hedgehog was...?]


	13. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more of Harry's past is revealed to the mobians, thanks to the help of one Andromeda Tonks. And what's this about controlling someone? Wait, magic is real?

Another knock, only this one was more impatient. It seems that whoever was at the door, was getting annoyed by their lack of attention. Keeping one hand on his medallion, it was Manic who approached the door, and ignoring the calls of the others; opened it. To his shock, he found three adults; two women and one man, and one teenage boy, standing there.

Huh?

'Who are these people?' Manic wondered, tilting his head. Hearing footsteps, the green hedgehog turned his head slightly, only to see Tails hurrying up. The kit's blue eyes widen when he saw the small group of people standing outside his home. 

The first one to catch Tails' attention was a woman in her late thirties, maybe early forties. The woman had soft, but elegant features, fair skin and wide, but gentle dark eyes. Her wild brown hair was done up in a simple, but tasteful bun. The second woman was slightly younger than the first, but not by much. She was of average height, but with a long and thin neck. Her greying blond hair was short and curly, and her icy blue eyes reflected her unease as they darted about. The lone man was severely obese, a fact that was not lost on the two mobians. He too, had blond hair, but it was a paler shade than the woman's, and watery blue eyes. The lone teenage boy; who was clearly the son of the two blondes. He was obese, much like his father; but it appeared that he was trying to lose weight (and sadly, was failing). He had the same pale blond hair, but watery blue eyes.

"Yes," The brunette began, her heavily accented voice having caught the mobians attention. "Is Mr. Po--" She was rudely cut off by a panicked Manic. "Don't say the kid's name!" He yelled. "May I ask why…?" Tails looked to Manic with curiosity, whose muzzle turned slightly red. "I'd rather not explain it twice," He muttered.

Oh.

Tails stepped back, allowing the humans to enter; before guiding them to the living room where everyone else was. The mobians were rather surprised when four humans came into the living room. "You were about to say why Mrs. Tonks couldn't say my nephew's name?" The blond haired woman demanded, hotly.

Eh?

As if by some silent command, everyone turned to face both Sonia and Manic; who promptly turned red. Sonia looked down at the sleeping boy, running a gloved hand through thick black locks. Were these people like Harry, having magic? And judging by the blond haired woman's words, it was clear that Harry was related to her. "The lady at Hot Topic said that someone placed a taboo on the kid's name," Manic said quietly. Mrs. Tonks' eyes widen, before they harden. "Are you positive that she said it was a taboo?" Sonia and Manic nodded. "Yeah, those KKK wannabes showed up shortly after the clerk recognized Red here," Sonia said grimly. The blond haired woman frowned. "KKK wannabes…?" Realization dawned on her, she knew what the pink hedgehog really meant.

"You mean Death Eaters?"

Manic perked up. "Yeah, that's what the clerk called them." He was surprised that the blond knew what the clerk had called them. The blond woman sighed as Mrs. Tonks rubbed the bridge of her nose. "If Death Eaters are here, then that means that You-Know-Who knows where Harry is," She said darkly. "You-Know-Who…?" Rouge repeated. Looking over the assorted humans, Knuckles realized that he may know who they were; at least the blondes, anyway. "You wouldn't happen to be Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, and Dudley, would you?" Sonic blinked, before remembering the names from Harry/Shadow's family tree.

"So," Tails said slowly. "You're Harry’s family?" The blondes nodded, and Dudley's eyes never left sight of his frail cousin; who was still in the lap of the pink hedgehog. While this was happening, Sonia looked over at Knuckles. "Can you help me get him to the couch?" She asked, gesturing to the unconscious boy; Knuckles nodded. The guardian walked over, and gently lifted the boy up; shocked by how light Harry was. He then carefully laid the boy back down on the couch, before turning angry purple eyes on the blondes. Both the older Dursley's cringed, somehow knowing what was going through the echidna's mind.

"Mind explaining why the kid is so light?" He asked, sharply. Realizing where this was going, Mrs. Tonks knew that she had to act fast. She raised her hands, before barking out a sharp command. "Do not blame the Dursley's for their treatment to their nephew," She growled as the mobians turned angry eyes; minus Amy, on her. "And why shouldn't we?" Rouge hissed, baring her fangs as she realized the hidden meaning to Knuckles' ominous words. "Because they were under the control of someone else," The woman retorted back. This caught everyone's attention, and they stared at Mrs. Tonks in shock. "H-how?" Sonic rasped, getting the feeling that he wouldn't be liking this.

Mrs. Tonks sighed.

"All three were under heavy amounts of potions, compulsions and various charms," Her eyes darkened as she recalled the results of all three Dursley's results. "This would cause them to turn on Harry, driving him to the point where he would accept the first person to show him kindness." Vernon held his wife's hand, his blue eyes hardening as he silently cursed out a certain headmaster. "Unfortunately for us," Mrs. Tonks continued, her voice bitter. "The potions worked a little too well." Tails was thoughtful, before something came to him; and it wasn't a pleasant thought, either. "Wait, if the Dursley's were under the control of this one person, then what about…?" He trailed off, his eyes automatically landed on the unconscious boy.

"That's why we're here," Mrs. Tonks said softly. "I have with me, the same potion that I used for the Dursley's." She then pulled out a small vial of semi-clear liquid. "With just a bit of blood, we'll be able to see every single thing that has been done to him," She explained, seeing their confused looks. "It won't hurt him, will it, Andromeda?" Petunia asked, her voice nervous. Harry had been hurt enough, and she wasn't about to let her nephew be harmed even further. Andromeda gave the nervous woman a soft smile. "No Petunia, he won't feel a thing," She soothed. "I promise."

Sonic tensed, his eyes narrowed slightly as Andromeda Tonks approached the sleeping boy. Tails, who was the closest to the agitated hedgehog, placed a gentle hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Sonic," He said softly. "It's alright." Still tensed, Sonic couldn't help it. Shadow looked so helpless lying there, and Sonic felt his instincts rise up and demand that he protect the boy.

Oh boy.

Andromeda knelt down by Harry's side, carefully inspecting the boy. She was surprised by the red markings, and momentarily wondered if there was creature blood within the Potter bloodline; but she shook that off. It was a bit of a relief seeing that he was wearing fingerless gloves, and so, she took a thin needle from her pocket and carefully pricked one of Harry's fingers. Soon, a dark greenish liquid seeped from the sudden cut. Weary by this sudden change, Andromeda allowed seven dark drops to fall into the potion. She then swished the vial, watching as the new blood mixed with the potion. To everyone's shock, the vial's contents turned a sickly purplish-black.

Not good.

Producing a piece of parchment, Andromeda then poured the completed potion onto the parchment, and took a step back. Within minutes, a spidery lettering began to write itself out. After about twenty minutes, the results finally wrote itself out. Andromeda picked up the parchment and her eyes widen as she turned white.

\--

Name: Hadrian James Potter  
Born: July 31, 1980  
Age: Sixteen  
Hair: Black with red undertones  
Eyes: Crimson red with golden undertones

Family  
James Charleus Potter (March 27, 1960 - October 31, 1981)  
Lily Rosa Evans (January 30, 1960 - October 31, 1981)  
Petunia Marie Evans (May 10, 1958 - )  
Vernon Aaron Dursley (April 5, 1956 - )  
Dudley Jonathan Dursley (June 22, 1980 - )  
Harold Evans (August 10, 1917 - June 25, 1976)  
Iris Robotnik (June 23, 1916 - June 25, 1976)

Injuries  
Skull Fracture: Five, Seven  
Grease Burns: Five, Six, Seven  
Burns: Four, Eight, Nine  
Broken Arm (Left): Four, Six, Eight  
Broken Arm (Right): Five, Seven, Nine  
Rib Fractures: Five, Seven, Nine, Ten  
Broken Leg (Left): Six  
Malnutrition: Ongoing

Potions, Spells and Charms  
Intelligence Dampener  
Poor Sight Hex  
Hatred Hex; Keyed to: Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley  
Obedience Potion; Keyed to: Vernon Dursley, Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley  
Loyalty Potion/Compulsion; Keyed to: Albus Dumbledore, Weasleys  
Love Potion; Keyed to: Ginerva Weasley and Cho Chang  
Permanent Obliviation Charm  
Magic Leech: 45% to Albus Dumbledore

Blocks  
Intelligence: 30%  
Magic Core: 75%  
Creature Blood: 95%  
Soul Bond: 95%

Contracts  
Tri-Wizard Tournament: Completed  
Marriage Contract to Ginerva Weasley: Illegal  
Soul Piece: Tom Marvolo Riddle

\--

"He shouldn't even be alive with this kind of damage," Andromeda whispered, her voice reflecting her shock. "H-how bad?" Petunia asked, stammering a bit. Still numbed by the results, Andromeda reluctantly handed the parchment over and Petunia quickly scanned it over. "Obedience and Loyalty potions?!" Petunia hissed, spitting her words. Dudley peered around her, and his eyes zeroed in on the word 'love potion'. "A love potion?" He repeated. "Isn't that illegal?" Andromeda scowled. "It is," She growled. "It's considered attempted line theft, and an automatic life sentence to Azkaban." Petunia frowned, before recognizing the term. "That's the prison, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Andromeda sighed. "Our laws are strict, especially when it comes to ancient families," She said quietly. "Your nephew comes from very old blood, and since he is the last of his father's bloodline," Her eyes narrowed. "Whoever created this marriage contract is in very big trouble."

Vernon looked at the results, before realizing something. "What about the fact that Dumbledore is stealing Harry's magic?" The mobians, minus Sonia and Manic, all turned to the humans with surprisement. "There's no such thing as magic," Tails insisted. "It's scientifically impossible." Andromeda smiled, she was always amused when people learned that magic was indeed real. Andromeda then looked to the mobians. "You must understand," She said softly. "That young man is very important to us." Andromeda gestured to where Harry slept. "What do you mean by that?" Rouge asked, suspiciously. "Because, he is the only one to have ever survived being hit with the killing curse."

W-what?

"K-killing Curse?" Sonic stammered, his green eyes wide. "The killing curse," Andromeda explained, quietly. "Is a forbidden spell, an instant death upon anyone it touches." Andromeda's eyes traveled upwards, soft and sad. "It's how his parents died," She whispered. "The only warning you get is a beam of bright green light, then nothing at all."

Yikes.

Sonic winced, regretting his question at once. "He should have died," Amy grumbled, sourly. The girl took a step back as the other mobians glared at her, before she scowled and looked away with a huff. "H-how did he survive?" Sonia asked, weakly. "No one knows," Andromeda huffed. "All that he received was that lightning bolt scar." She then frowned, her eyes dark. "Although, I have a feeling that a certain old goat knows why," She growled. That would certainly explain all the spells and potions in the boy.

"Ungh…"

Eh?

Hearing the soft groan, everyone turned to the couch, and was surprised to see that Harry was beginning to stir. That was odd, with his energy levels so low, he should've been out a lot longer than he was. Harry groaned again, raising a hand weakly to his head, before red eyes slowly opened. As if realizing something, Harry tried to sit up; only to wince as his head throbbed and vision blurred. Almost immediately, he felt a hand gently pushing him back down. Looking up, Harry's red eyes met Sonic's green ones. "Take it easy," He said softly. "You're still a bit out of it from earlier." Harry found himself relaxing, instinctively trusting the blue hedgehog.

Giggling at the sweet sight, Sonia looked away as she suddenly remembered something. Now worried, she turned to Andromeda. "When you said someone placed a taboo on his name," Sonia glanced worriedly over at Harry; who was leaning against a blushing Sonic. "Who would have done such a thing?" Andromeda was silent. "Since you were attacked by Death Eaters," She said slowly. "You-Know-Who is aware that Harry is here." Andromeda tensed, realizing that Voldemort could not have been the only one to have placed a taboo over Harry's name. "What?" Petunia asked worriedly. "What is it?" Andromeda swallowed thickly, as she looked from Harry to his family, the potion results fluttering to the ground. "There's one other person who could have placed a taboo over his name…" A sudden dread swept over many of them, as Andromeda's ominous words echoed. "And that person is…?" Rouge asked, her voice uneasy as she clenched her fists. 

"Albus Dumbledore."


	14. The Festival of the Comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More things come out about Harry's past. And what's this about GUN...?

[Albus...Dumbledore?]

Harry tilted his head at the odd name, before wincing as a sharp pain shot through his head. At the same time, a strange image popped up; it was the image of a very old man. The man was fairly tall, despite his great age; what with a long beard and twinkling blue eyes. For some reason, he was dressed in the most garish of colors: bright blue with puke green stars and purple moons.

Ugh.

Reaching up to his now aching temple, Harry gently rubbed the tender flesh before speaking. "Is this Dumbledore an old man with shitty taste and annoying, twinkling blue eyes?" He rasped, his head bursting with pain. Andromeda stared at him blankly, before snorting as his words registered. "That's a basic description of the old coot," She mused. "But, pretty much."

"Why's this bastard so determined to have control over Red?" Manic demanded hotly. "Is it because of his bloodline or something?" Sonia questioned, sounding suspicious. Andromeda couldn't blame the pink being for her suspicions. Looking back down at Harry's test results, her eyes harden as her lips set in a grim frown. With so many potions and spells locked onto him, not to mention that damn leech, Harry shouldn't even be alive - much less sane as he was. She wondered if his survival was due to having a large core. Well, that would explain how he still had magic, despite Dumbledore draining him.

Wait a minute…

'Oh Albus', she thought angrily.   
'You wouldn't…' 

The perfect weapon.

For years, Albus had been harping on the fact that Harry was being raised by loving relatives, that he was being taught about his heritage. He especially emphasized about Harry's appearance, how he looked so much like his father but with his mother's green eyes. 

Only…

James Potter had brown hair and eyes, not to mention was tall and athletic. Lily Evans, on the other hand, was petite with a curvy frame, long dark red hair and almond shaped emerald green eyes. But, by judging Harry's small frame; which was apparently natural, was due to the fact that Harry took more after his mother. There was so many expectations on the poor boy that it wasn't even funny. Once Harry had returned to the Wizarding World, almost everyone expected him to follow in his parents footsteps. Sure, he may have gotten into Gryffindor; but from what her daughter, Nymphadora, described it sounded like Harry should have been in a different house. 

From what little she knew, he had taken to the 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' quite easily; and that he had inherited his father's natural ability to fly. Although, there was that little incident some time back when it came out that Harry was a Parselmouth. Of course, there was a rise of fury and accusations that Harry was the heir of Slytherin; a foolish move on the Wizarding World's part. For too long the Wizarding World had vilified the young boy, turning on him for the slightest of things; it needed to end. If not for this permanent memory charm, she wouldn't be surprised if Harry renounced the magical world for its actions. 'I wouldn't blame him for it either', she thought tiredly. 

Dudley looked at the results again and was confused. "What does it mean by 'creature blood'?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion as Andromeda sighed. "Some families will mate with various magical creatures to keep the bloodline pure," She frowned, looking thoughtful. "The Potter's are no different." She shook her head. "While the information is kept within the family, having creature blood is quite the blessing." At this, both mobian and human alike turned to her with curious eyes.

Andromeda turned red, before looking embarrassed.

"Not many have the ability to find their soul mate," She said sheepishly. "It's considered a high honor for those with creature blood, as it's easier for them to find their other half." Andromeda suddenly recalled a certain toad and her hatred for anything and everything that was a half blood or muggleborn.

Shit.

"What?" Rouge asked sharply, seeing the unease in Andromeda's eyes. "What's wrong?" Andromeda groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "There's a very annoying witch who is against all muggleborns, half bloods and magical creatures," She said tiredly. "If she ever finds out about this," Her dark eyes hard as they met Harry's red ones. "It's guaranteed that you'll find yourself in Azkaban and your family's wealth confiscated by the Ministry."

[That doesn't sound good.]

Harry frowned, before another sharp jolt of pain shot through his head. At the mention of 'Azkaban', the image that appeared sent a chill through the amnesic boy. The image was that of a tall and ominous looking figure wrapped in a tattered black cloak; only revealing a rotting gray hand.

Ugh.

Andromeda saw his reaction and frowned. "You just remembered something, didn't you?" She asked quietly as he nodded. "Can you describe it to me?" Blinking owlishly, Harry reluctantly told her what he had saw, only for Andromeda to turn a sickly color. "D-Dementor…" She squeaked.

"What's a Dementor?" Tails questioned.

Andromeda shuddered. "A Dementor is the guardian of Azkaban," She whispered. "The only sign you get is a drop in temperature followed by relieving the worst of your memories." At this, everyone looked ill before Dudley realized something. "That's the thing that attacked us," He gestured to the bewildered Harry. "Last summer!" Andromeda turned sharply to Dudley, her eyes wide. 

"WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Yeah," Dudley nodded. "I couldn't see it, but cuz could and used his stick," He huffed as Andromeda absentmindedly corrected his word, saying that it was a wand. "And summoned a really bright white stag." His eyes lit up with excitement. "It took that thing out easily!" Dudley said with an excited grin.

[I did?]

Sonia was silent, before Andromeda's words came back to haunt her. "You said that Dumbledore placed a taboo over Red's name, right?" She asked as the woman nodded. "Does this mean he knows Red's exact location?" Andromeda stopped before looking uneasy. "It might be best if we move somewhere else," She mumbled. "What about the festival that's being held downtown?" Knuckles suggested. "That could work," Rouge mused. "It would make it harder for this bastard to track Red." Harry tilted his head, curious as to what they were talking about. "What kind of festival?" He questioned. 

Now it was the mobians turn to look embarrassed.

"Ah," Rouge flushed. "It's a festival that's held to honor a rare comet that appears every fifty years," She said sheepishly. "Wait a minute," Tails said slowly. "Isn't this the same comet that showed up before the ARK incident?" He asked, uneasy. "Didn't Professor Gerald call it the Black Comet?" Sonic asked, vaguely remembering the name.

[Black…Comet?]

…PAIN!

Harry let out an angry hiss as his head felt like it was about to explode, and he reached up shakily to his temples. "Red?!" Manic demanded, as the teen seem to shake from a sudden and unknown pain. Tails was already at his side as Andromeda cast a diagnostic charm. Unfortunately, for Andromeda, that is, her charm told her nothing. "I know…that name…" Harry rasped, his head burning. "What?" Tails asked, startled by the admission. "Not a…comet…" The teen continued, his voice broke into a pained whimper as his head continued burn from the pain. 

"Planet…"

"Stop it, cuz!" Dudley yelled. Sonia glared at him, before realizing that the pudgy blond was onto something. "You need to stop focusing on this!" Dudley continued. "It's obvious that your mind is blocking it out for a reason!"

Oh.

Breathing deeply, Harry struggled to push the image away as he realized that the pudgy blond; his cousin, was right. This memory was definitely of a dark sort, and it was clear that his mind could not handle the implications. So, this would explain the abrupt agony. After awhile, the pain slowly receded and he was able to focus once more. "We should probably go now," Manic said uneasily. "Right," Rouge agreed as Tails did a quick check of Harry before deciding that the teen was alright. The longer they stayed, the easier this old man would find them.

.-.-.-.

The festival was actually pretty cool.

Downtown Westopolis had been decorated with colorful lanterns and banners, vendors were offering various types of merchandise and food, and there was plenty of music and fun. Thankfully, the warmer temperatures were pleasant for the happy crowds. Sonia, Manic and Sonic had gone with Harry, the Dursley's and Mrs. Tonks to the festival; while the others had scattered about. Perhaps to keep an eye on things, or look out for anyone who was suspicious looking. Petunia was amazed with everything, she couldn't believe that something this grand had been set up in such a short amount of time. It wasn't until she saw a black van drive by, a van sporting an eerily familiar symbol. The symbol was a bright white "G" with eight white stars circling it, and encased by two wheat stalks that circled and entwined with one another.

"Vernon," She said softly, catching her husband's attention. "Haven't we seen that symbol before?" Vernon followed her gazed to the black van that was driving out of sight, and saw the glimmering mark and realized what his wife was talking about. "You're right," He agreed, sounding confused. "What symbol?" Sonia asked, turning her head slightly. "That black van had an odd symbol on it," Petunia said quietly. "It was a 'g' with stars surrounding it." Sonic blinked, a bit surprised if not suspicious. "That symbol belongs to GUN," He said slowly. "Why would they be here?"

"'GUN'?" Dudley repeated.

"Guardians of the United Nations," Manic explained. "They work with the President of the United States," The green hedgehog continued, catching the attention of Harry and Mrs. Tonks. "There's a sub-vision in every nation as well." Petunia frowned, before turning worried eyes on her husband. Unfortunately for Petunia, Andromeda caught this. "Is there something that you would like to tell us, Mrs. Dursley?" She asked sharply.

Er -

Petunia sighed heavily, before turning a sad look on Harry. "When you were really little, you had gotten sick with a blood disease," She said softly. "The doctors couldn't figure out what was happening and were about to give up," Petunia continued, before seeing their confused looks. "You had an extremely rare blood type, and the hospital at the time didn't have any spare bags," She said hastily.

Oh.

"Then, someone delivered several bags of a compatible blood type." Petunia stopped, biting her lip. "There was no name of the sender, but that odd symbol." She looked back to the direction. "I had almost forgotten about that until just now," She murmured. 

"Whoever sent it, had saved his life…"


	15. Let the Invasion Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would appear that what Andromeda had feared, has come to pass. Those who had been hunting Harry down, has finally found him. But, it seems that they're not the only ones looking for the missing teen.

"Whoever had sent it, had saved his life..."

Sonia was thoughtful as she looked from a rather curious Harry to a sullen Petunia. She was about to ask Petunia for more further questions, when she noted the darkening of the blonde's blue eyes. Sonia wisely kept silent, but her curiosity was itching for more information. Why, oh why, did she have to be so damn curious about everything? Getting annoyed with the stifling and awkward silence, Manic huffed loudly as he crossed his arms; catching their attention. "This is a festival man!" He said loudly. "We're supposed to be having fun," Manic continued as Petunia slowly turned red. "So enough of this depressing crap!"

Sonic's muzzle redden slightly as he covered his face in embarrassment. Oh Mobius! Why did his brother have to embarrass him so? Feeling a small hand on his shoulder, which was accompanied by a soft laugh, Sonic looked up and met Harry's amused red eyes. "Is he always like this?" Harry asked lightly, gesturing over to Manic. Seeing Sonic's muzzle redden further and the sheepish look to his green eyes; and thankfully, Harry understood his silent words. Manic was apparently quite expressive with his emotions. If anything, Harry was more amused by the green hedgehog's antics, even if Sonic was embarrassed.

"Come on, cuz!" Dudley said loudly, before grabbing the smaller boy's arm and proceeded to drag the startled boy over to a booth that was just up ahead. It was one of the gaming booths that lined the streets; something about a ring toss. Petunia shook her head, her bitter thoughts leaving as her son dragged her nephew over to a booth. Luckily, they were still within view.

Hm?

Sonia, who had started to relax, suddenly stiffened as the fur on the back of her neck stood on end. It was as if she was being watched by something unsavory, and she wasn't liking this. Stopping in mid strife, Sonia's dark eyes scanned the surrounding area; taking in the booths and the crowd, before her eyes zeroed in on a group of particular people. Although, three of them stood out the most.

Two men and a lone female.

The eldest man was definitely unusual with his wild gray hair, a heavily scarred face, and one dark eye. The other eye was clearly a false one, a shiny electric blue glass orb. Hm, how curious. The man wore what looked like a leather jacket, dark pants and shoes, as well as a brown leather trench coat. He was leaning on a wooden staff that stood roughly up to his chest. The younger man was of dark skin with intense dark eyes, along with a gold hoop earring. He wore a shimmering blue shirt with a purple and gold trimmed tunic over it, purple pants and dark shoes; and over it was a blue and gold trimmed hooded robe-like trench coat. And to top it all off, some kind of blue, purple and gold cap upon his bald head.

The lone female was young, very young; roughly early twenties. Her shoulder length hair started off as a bright shade of purple, before blending into a bubblegum pink, and impossibly dark eyes. She wore a red and black striped shirt, torn black pants and somewhat clunky black boots, and a red lined black hooded trench coat; a coat that had a more feminine appearance.

'Who the hell are they?'

.-.-.-.

This was way beyond cool.

Nymphadora Tonks still couldn’t believe her luck. There hadn’t been much sightings of the Dark Lord or his followers, and Harry Potter was still missing. Although, that last one was debatable. According to Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter had finally been located somewhere in Westopolis, America. She was grateful that Alastor Moody; her mentor, and Kingsley Shacklebolt (a fellow Auror) were with her on this case. Now, all they had to do was find Harry and bring him back to Grimmauld Place. After all, how hard can it be to find one skinny, dark haired boy? 

However… 

Looking around the crowded streets, she couldn’t help but wince. Too bad that there was a festival going on. This would make finding Harry Potter a lot harder. 

.-.-.-.

Harry was resigned as Dudley dragged him away from Sonic and over to a booth. Dudley recognized the simple game as a ring toss type. Stuffed animals of various sizes lined the walls of the booth; each of a different animal. Much to Dudley's amusement, some of the toys were of the blue hedgehog. Smiling, he turned to his cousin with a raised eyebrow. "Well?" He said with a grin. "Wanna try?" Harry's red eyes scanned the booth before zeroing in on a small sign just behind the booth attendant, and sighed. "Dudley, was it?" The blond nodded. "To play would cost five dollars." Dudley blinked, before turning red at the implications as he groaned. "And I doubt that the guy takes pounds," He whined and hung his head. 

"Which I don't have."

The attendant looked amused as he looked between the two boys. "Sorry kid," The man said in a gruff, but friendly voice. "But I can only take bills." Harry looked the toys over before he saw the one resembling Sonic, before his cheeks turned a soft pink as he realized why Dudley dragged him over here.

Oh.

[Am I that obvious?]

Dudley thought about approaching his mom or even Mrs. Tonks; although he had a feeling that Mrs. Tonks wouldn't have normal money. He was still considering his mom, when he looked over to his parents and froze at the sight. 

Uh-oh.

.-.-.-.

Sonia casually slid next to Andromeda, her dark eyes never leaving sight of the unusual group. "Mrs. Tonks," She said softly, catching the attention of the woman. "How do you recognize someone like that?" Andromeda stopped, looking down at the pink hedgehog with unease. Her eyes then traveled in the direction of Sonia's and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Oh hell no.

"Order members," She hissed when she saw her daughter with Kingsley Shacklebolt and who should've been retired, Alastor Moody. If Order members were here, then that meant…

"What a coincidence, Andromeda!"

Fuck.

.-.-.-.

Ugh.

Draco Malfoy grimaced as he and his fellow Slytherins were forced along with their parents to America. They had been forced to travel with muggle clothing, which was a crime in itself as none of them were fond of muggles; finding them to be nothing more than filthy animals. While their parents kept an eye out for any trouble, the kids had been instructed to find Potter and bring him to their parents so that he could be returned to the Dark Lord.

"I don't see why we have to be here," Pansy Parkinson whined, her pug-like nose wrinkling slightly. The overwhelming scent of greasy foods and the overcrowding of people was disgusting to the spoiled girl. Daphne Greengrass rolled her icy blue eyes, a strand of red hair falling across her face. "You know why we're here, Parkinson," She scolded, her voice cold. "We have an easier chance of getting to Potter than our parents ever could." Blaise Zabini, a handsome Italian boy, was thoughtful; his brown eyes slightly troubled. "However," He mused, his heavily accented voice was soft. "We have no idea what had been done to him while he was with the Dark Lord," He pointed out.

Hm.  
Blaise did have a point.

Who knew what Potter looked like now?

Millicent Bulstrode, a tall and slightly heavyset girl with short dark brown hair and brown eyes, looked around the crowd. She absentmindedly bypassed several booths, before her brown eyes locked on the sight of two boys; just a few feet away. One was a blond, who was unfortunately fat, and the other looked an awful lot like…

"Isn't that Potter down there?"

…huh?

.-.-.-.

Hermione Granger was suspicious behind the reasons on why she and the Weasley's were in America. Things had been getting rather odd ever since Harry was kidnapped right out of Hogwarts earlier in the year. The frizzy haired brunette was seeing that things weren’t what she had always believed them to be. She had always believed Albus Dumbledore; headmaster of Hogwarts, an all around good guy. He had always been good to the students, but he was always…off when it came to certain students. Students like Harry Potter, that is. 

Hermione thought it was strange that the headmaster was determined to keep Harry in a home where he wasn’t wanted. Oh, she wasn’t blind, despite what her young friend hoped. Hermione knew that Harry was being abused by his relatives, no one was naturally that small or skinny, nor was it normal to flinch when someone would come too close. She also found things odd with the Weasley family. It was a bit worrying that Arthur Weasley was so submissive to his wife. It also didn’t help that Molly Weasley was easily angered and was always yelling at her kids; to be more specific, she would always yell at the twins. While Hermione wasn’t fond of pranks, she could see the genius behind them and knew that the twins were a lot more intelligent than they were letting on.

And Ginny…

Hermione grimaced as she wrung her hands in worry. The lone daughter of the Weasley's was becoming more frightening and obsessive with each passing day. The brunette had caught the younger girl writing out Mrs. Ginny Potter on spare parchment. The redhead also had pictures of Harry posted on her bedroom walls, and there had been whispers of her using other boys at Hogwarts to make Harry jealous.

One problem.  
Harry was gay.

Oh, he hadn't discovered it yet himself, but Hermione knew. She knew that he had shown no interest in any of the girls at school. His crush on Cho Chang was just that, a puppy crush and that crush had died hard after fourth year with Cedric Diggory's untimely death. Hermione had also realized that there was something wrong with Harry. At times, he would seem exhausted or forgetful. He would also, at times, have trouble with some of the more simpler of spells. Although, he had it easier with higher end spells. It was during these moments that she would catch the headmaster watching Harry more closely and he would always have this strange look in his eyes.

A look of pure glee.

'Oh Harry…  
…where are you?'

.-.-.-.

Andromeda slowly turned around, her dark eyes becoming cold and sharp. Approaching them swiftly was a very old man with a long beard and twinkling blue eyes, and he was dressed in garish pastel blue and puke green robes. There was a malicious look to his blue eyes, although it was hard to see, but it was there. Once Petunia took but a single look, Vernon had to grab ahold of her, to keep her from lunging at the old man. It was clear to those who were watching, knew that she wanted to strangle the old man. Seeing Mrs. Dursley's reaction, sent an alarm through the siblings and they knew right then who this old man was.

Albus Dumbledore.

"Abus," Andromeda said coldly. "May I ask why you're here?" Unknown to her, several people had stopped with what they were doing, and were focusing on the odd group; after recognizing Sonic. The old man smiled pleasantly, but there was a sharklike quality to it. "I'm merely here to bring Mr. Potter back to Hogwarts," He said pleasantly. "This rebellious act of his has gone on long enough." Oh that did it for Petunia, Albus Dumbledore was going down; big time. "Rebellious act, my arse!" She hissed, finally pulling away from Vernon. And to the shock of everyone who was watching, she marched up to Albus and actually slapped the man across the face.

Hard.

"You stay the fuck away from my nephew old man," She growled, her blue eyes narrowed with rage. Albus staggered back, one hand raised to his reddening cheek. He hadn't been expecting to see the Dursley's here, nor was he expecting Petunia to slap him. Despite her frail appearance, Petunia was surprisingly strong.

This wasn't in his plans.

.-.-.-.

Oh no.

Dudley was very pale when he saw an old man by his parents, a man that he now knew to be Albus Dumbledore. The very same man who kept him and his parents as puppets, and who had been hurting his younger cousin for years. As if sensing his agitation, Harry looked over with a raised eyebrow. "You okay?" He questioned with a tilt of his head. "We need to go," Dudley whispered, taking a step back. Harry frowned, studying the blond carefully. "What's wrong, Dudley?" He asked, his voice surprisingly gentle. "That man," Dudley sounded like he was about to have a panic attack. "He's here!" Harry stared blankly at him for a moment, before realization dawned on him.

By 'he' that meant…  
…oh boy.

Albus Dumbledore.

-/"POTTER!"/

Eh?

Harry jerked back, his pupils dilating as pain exploded in his head. At the same time, it felt like ice was trickling down his spine and flowing through his entire body. Within moments, his body was paralyzed and he was left trapped within his own mind. Dudley was alarmed when he saw that Harry had frozen, his pupils dilating into slits as his arms fell to the side. It was like he was a puppet, staring blankly into space. It was frightening, to say the least. 

"There you are, Potter."

…huh?

.-.-.-.

Ronald 'Ron' Weasley shifted in unease, as his blue eyes continuously scanned his surroundings. While he was excited at the thought of visiting a muggle festival, he wasn't so sure about the reason why. Oh, Ron knew that he could be dense at times, but he wasn't stupid. There was a reason why he was so good at chess.

He thought it was strange that day, when he first started at Hogwarts. Normally, they would take the floo to the station, but not that year. Instead, they had gone through the muggle entrance, with his mother shouting about muggles and asking Ginny about the platform. That alone, should have gotten the Aurors on their case. But it was that same day, when he met a very small and skinny boy with wild dark hair and bright green eyes. Ron was surprised to learn that the little boy was his age, and even more surprising that the boy was the infamous Harry Potter himself! Harry sure didn't act like he was famous, and he definitely wasn't spoiled like many would believe. 

But, he was so small…

Despite his frail appearance, Harry had shown himself to be a true friend. He was sweet and kind to those who knew him, but he also harbored a deadly temper. He was loyal, but break his trust and you would have avenging demon after you. Ron shuddered at the thought of Harry's temper and would not wish that on anyone.

Not even You-Know-Who.

Over the years, Ron had been growing more and more suspicious of not only the Headmaster, but his mother and sister as well. With everything that Harry, Hermione and himself had gotten into over the last five years should have gotten them detention for even expelled. And yet, the Headmaster actually encouraged them! His mother, on the other hand, was a bit too determined for Harry to date Ginny. He always thought that mothers would be protective of their daughters and be suspicious of any males wanting to date them. Oh, and don't even get him going on his sister! That girl was growing too obsessed with Harry, constantly claiming that she would be Mrs. Potter, despite the fact that Harry never showed any interest in her.

Then there were those rumors…

Thankfully, the twins; Fred and George, as well as their eldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, could keep their spoiled sister under control. Fred and George were nearly identical in appearance, and somehow, only Harry could tell the difference between the two. This fact alone endeared the twins to the small boy. Bill, who looked very much like their father, worked as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts at the Egyptian branch. He was definitely beyond cool with his dragon fang earring and long ear. As for Charlie, he worked as a Dragon Tamer in Romania, and would always show up with a new burn; much to their mother's anger.

Luckily, Percy wasn't here.

"Albus Dumbledore!"

Uh-oh...

.-.-.-.

"Albus Dumbledore!"

Andromeda winced, catching the siblings attention. Much to their confusion, three men and a woman, were fast approaching them. Neither Albus nor Andromeda looked very happy to see them, leaving the siblings and the Dursley's very curious.

The first man was of an older age, appearing to be in his early fifties with graying dark hair, a pudgy face sporting wrinkles and angry grey eyes. Thankfully, he wore a dark business suit, and oddly enough, a black bowler hat. Behind him was a younger man in his late thirties to early forties with shoulder length and shaggy auburn hair, a broad frame and solemn brown eyes. He too, wore a business suit, but his was a dark blue and he had a silk scarf around his neck. The last man was of an unknown age, but with a widows peak, shoulder length dark brown hair and a beard, and hard dark eyes. He wore a brown business suit complete with a dark blue tie. Something about him sent a sense of unease through the siblings. The lone woman was definitely unpleasant with her squashed face, curly light brown hair and cold brown eyes. She wore a bright pink cardigan with her pink dress and shoes. Ugh, she looked like a walking commercial for Pepto Bismol! 

"Mrs. Tonks?" Sonia asked, quietly. Andromeda looked downright pissed at the sight of the intruders. "That would be the Minister, Cornelius Fudge," She glared at the eldest man. "Rufus Scrimgeour," Here, she glanced to the man with the shaggy hair. "Pius Thicknesse," Ah, the man that made the siblings uneasy. "And Delores Umbridge."

Sonia looked at the disgusting woman with a raised eyeridge, before she picked up on the hidden disgust in the woman's voice. "I take it she's the one you warned us about?" Andromeda didn't say anything, but her silence was all that Sonia needed. Delores Umbridge was definitely someone to watch out for. "Albus Dumbledore," Cornelius thundered as he stormed up to the small group. "Do you mind explaining why I had the current President of the MACUSA storming my office earlier today about unauthorized British wizards on American territory?" 

Um…

.-.-.-.

While Albus was busy trying to come up with a way to salvage his plans and calm down the minister, things weren't going so well for Dudley. When his cousin had gone limp like that and with someone calling him by his surname, Dudley knew that he and Harry were in big trouble. The man who had called his cousin's name, looked to be around his parents age; but of old blood. The man was tall and thin, but with long platinum blond hair and cold gray eyes. He wore an expensive looking dark suit and was using a silver snake head black cane. There was a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes that it sent a chill through Dudley.

'Not good', Dudley thought, panicking.

Dudley's fear grew when the man grabbed Harry’s left arm and he started to tug the silent boy along. The booth attendant, realizing that something was wrong; pressed a button that was hidden under a panel and within moments several GUN soldiers were making their way towards the frightened boy.

"Let go of my cousin!" Dudley yelled. 

The soldiers saw a blond man dragging a small boy away from a larger and older teen, and they realized that a kidnapping was happening right in front of them. Too bad for the blond man, three of the soldiers were fathers themselves, and they weren't happy with what they were seeing. In fact, those three soldiers were pointing their guns at the annoyed blond. "Sir," One said in a cold, yet loud voice. "I suggest that you release that boy right now." The blond stopped, but his hand tightened slightly around the silent child. "Why should I listen to filth like you?" He sneered, lips curling in disgust as he gave a hateful look to the soldier.

A bigot and racist.  
Figures.

-/"Uho oei weadw ke nubo if eh nxuk?"/-

A sharp pain went through Harry's head, and he could feel control being returned to him. As he regained his senses, Harry realized that someone had a firm grip on his left shoulder, and he turned his head slightly; only to stare up into cold gray eyes.

[Who the hell is this?]

"Come along, Potter," The man said coldly. Harry glared at him, red eyes narrowing slightly. "Let me go, asshole," He growled. Instead, the man tightened his grip and it wasn't until Harry sensed an energy coming from the man's left arm. 

Oh hell no.

"I said," Harry's voice grew louder, catching the attention of many; including them. His head snapped up, revealing glowing, bright red eyes. "Let me go!" This was snarled out and to everyone's shock, the man was sent flying back with a blast of bright red energy. The man flew back several feet, hitting the pavement with a sickening crack; a rather nasty burn seared across his chest.

Woah.

Dudley ran up to his dazed cousin, blue eyes wide. "How did you…?" He trailed off at the sound of an appreciated whistle. Both cousins turned, surprised when a somewhat large group of kids approached them. The one who had whistled was an older redhead with a fang earring. "Man," He breathed. "Malfoy got some distance!" A blond who looked like a younger version of the man that Harry had somehow thrown back, glared at the redhead. "Watch it, Weasley," He snapped back. The youngest redhead male snorted, rolling his blue eyes. "Oh, what are you going to do about it, Malfoy?" He sneered.

Wait a minute…

[Don't I know him?]

Frowning, Harry looked over at the redheads, and was startled when he realized that there was a sense of familiarity with the younger redheads as well as the female brunette. As he looked over to the other group of kids, Harry felt a mixture of unease and suspicion. 

No doubt about it.  
He definitely knew them.

The female brunette was frowning as she carefully inspected Harry, taking in the different appearance; and was surprised to find that his eyes were still glowing. "How did you throw Mr. Malfoy back like that, Harry?" She asked carefully, her voice was soft as if not to startle him. It was surprising, if not a little hurtful, when Harry stared blankly at her before speaking in his deeper, smoother voice.

"Who are you?"

The kids stared at him in shock, before the redhead female gave an angry huff. "Very funny, Harry," She snapped. "You know who we are!" Dudley sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "He would, if not for that permanent memory charm!" He growled at the younger girl. At this, every kid froze and stared at Dudley in stunned horror.

"M-m-memory charm?" The brunette stuttered.

Dudley's blue eyes harden as he glared at the stunned group. "Yes," He said sharply. "According to the potion that Mrs. Tonks used, a lot has been done to my cousin." His blue eyes scanned the group carefully. "So, I really hope that none of you are with Albus Dumbledore."

Huh?

"W-why?" The youngest redhead male said, his voice uneasy. Harry and Dudley exchanged looks before turning to the group. "Maybe it's because he's the one who cast all those spells on me, my parents and Harry?" Dudley said slowly, his voice incredulous. "You're lying!" The redhead girl screeched, stamping her foot in anger. "The headmaster would never do such a thing!" The redhead with the fang stiffened, before closing his eyes in defeat. "Did the potion come from Gringotts?" He asked, his voice weary. Dudley blinked before nodding. "Yeah, Mrs. Tonks got the potion from some place called Gringotts."

Oh boy.

That wasn't good.  
For Dumbledore, anyway.

Just then, Manic and Sonia ran up to the group. Somehow, the more privileged kids cringed and recoiled in disgust at the sight of the two mobians. "We need to get you out of here, Red," Manic said uneasily, looking back in the direction that they had come from. Harry followed his gaze and grimaced when he saw the old man that he had been warned about. Harry turned back to the siblings with a raised eyebrow, and Sonia knew what he wanted to ask and gave him a slight smile. "Don't worry about Sonic," She assured him. "Sonic can take care of himself." Harry's cheeks heated slightly and he looked away as if embarrassed; making the redhead female angry.

As if sensing something, Harry tensed before he looked off into the distance with a frown. Yeah, maybe it was time to go. The kids were shocked when Harry's eyes turned a bright blue, before blue wisps started to swirl around him. The two siblings sighed, exchanging looks. "Well, at least we're getting a heads up!" Manic said with a cheerful smile.

"True."

Those who were nearby, had to look away as the wisps became solid and a flash of blue light illuminated the area. When the light died away, Harry and the two mobians were gone; much to Sonic's relief. Now, Albus couldn't get to Harry. There was just one little problem. Harry and the two mobians weren't the only ones who were gone!

.-.-.-.

On a grassy hill that overlooked Westopolis, there came a flash of blue light before a large group appeared; which was followed by surprised yelps and pained groans as they hit the unforgiving ground. Well, not everyone hit the ground in such a way. Expecting this, Harry and the two mobians landed with grace, while the others were sprawled out in ungainly heaps. "Ugh," The redhead with the fang said with a groan. "I think that I prefer apparition over whatever you just used, Harry." His siblings and the other kids voiced their agreements, as they slowly sat up. Rubbing at his head, Dudley sat up before looking up; only to see that Harry's attention was drawn back to the city, a thoughtful frown upon his face.

Hm…

A gentle breeze suddenly swept through, bringing a flier with it; and it fluttered as it landed against Harry's left leg. They saw that the flyer read, 'Fire in the Sky Festival celebration! Fifty year return of the Black Comet!' Moments later, the breeze lifted the flier and it was sent on. Harry closed his eyes, and a new memory came to him. It was of the pretty girl from an earlier dream. He could hear the faint sounds of footsteps as he and the girl ran down a metal hallway with numerous armed soldiers chasing them. He watched as the girl turned to him with a frightened look, before a shot rang out.

-/"Maria!"/-

Harry's eyes snapped open, and he had a disturbed look in them. It was at that moment, that Dudley realized that Harry had just gotten a new memory. "What'd you remember now?" He asked softly, walking up to the silent boy. Shaking his head, Harry glanced sideways at his cousin. "Do you know anyone named Maria?" He questioned. Dudley was taken back. "N-no, there's no one named Maria in our neighborhood," He said slowly. "Ron?" The fanged redhead asked, looking down at his brother with a raised eyebrow. Said brother had a confused look upon his face. "There's no one named Maria at Hogwarts," He answered, before turning to the well dressed kids. The blond boy shook his head.

Dead end.

"It's probably nothing," Harry mumbled.

…oh?

Without warning, the skies turned a blood red as ominous dark clouds gathered overhead; swirling lazily above the city. The swirling vortex expanded as demonic creatures flew out, landing in the city before they were terrorizing the citizens. 

This wasn't happening…  
…aliens?!

Just then, something dark flashed in Harry's eyes as he snorted. It was a little worrying for some when he abruptly turned away. The two siblings exchanged nervous looks; wondering and worried over this sudden change.

-/"Shadow…"/-

Harry stopped, his red eyes widening slightly before turning back to the burning city. Shadow, such a familiar name it was. To his curiosity, a strange being flew up to him. It looked like a dark purple starfish with the tendrils dipped in inky black. There was a single eye in the center, sporting a vicious and poisonous yellow slit against an endless crimson sea.

What the - ?

The eye glowed, before the shimmering form of a demonic being appeared. The demon was quite tall, being six feet in height but broad shouldered and muscular. It sported long and sharp horns that were tinted with crimson red, sharp spikes upon its head, three glittering slitted crimson red eyes, and three sharp-clawed hands. It wore grand looking dark robes with a golden trim, an dark chains that hung around its neck; there were some charms that looked very familiar to Harry.

-/"As you can see,"/- The demon said, the deep and gravelly voice gave way that the demon was male. -/"the day of reckoning will soon be here."/- His crimson eyes bore down into Harry's own eyes, and the strong sense of familiarity struck Harry; and hard. -/"Find the seven Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me as promised."/-

Chaos Emeralds…?  
…promise?

"Who are you?" Harry asked sharply, ignoring the urgent cries from those behind him about keeping his mouth shut. "And what are you talking about?" The image suddenly vanished as the floating star flew off toward the city. However, before Harry could even react, a beam of light shot down from the skies, striking the ground; preventing the boy from following. Sonia bit her lip, looking a bit worried. "What are you going to do now?" She asked softly. Sighing, Harry clenched a fist as he looked back to the city. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?" This sent a chill down Manic's spine. "Are you sure that you should trust this guy?" He asked nervously, and took a step back at Harry's dangerous look. "If he is telling the truth," Harry said, acid practically dripping from his voice. "Then I'll have to find those Chaos Emeralds." With another glare, Harry turned back to the city and to everyone's shock, he ran off at alarming speeds. Sonia and Manic exchanged stunned looks. 

"I thought only Sonic could run like that!"


	16. Deciding Your Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry ponders over what he should do as his cousin is hit with a painful secret.

"I thought only Sonic could run like that!"

The group stared in utter disbelief as Harry bolted for the city, running at speeds that were beyond human capability. "What in Merlin's name was that?!" Hermione gasped, her mouth having dropped open. There was no way for Harry to run like that, this was scientifically impossible! Sonia and Manic exchanged looks, both wondering what had happened on the ARK. "We really need to get the story from Sonic," Sonia murmured. Manic looked back at the group of humans with a thoughtful, yet concerned, look. "You may want to stay here," He warned. One of the elder redheads, raised an eyebrow. "And why do you say that?" He asked dryly.

Manic pointed towards the city.  
…the now burning city.

Oh.

"Come on," Manic urged his sister as they started for the city. "We better make sure that nothing happens to Red." Sonia nodded her agreement, and it wasn't long before the two were out of sight. Once the two were out of view, Ron turned to Bill with a worried look. "What do we do?" He asked, his voice uneasy. Bill sighed as he looked over the younger kids with a critical look; and yes, this also included the Slytherin's. "You aren't doing anything," He said sternly. "Charlie and I will go and help." At this, the younger kids frowned; looking somewhat upset by the order. Moments later, Bill and Charlie Weasley apparated out in order to return to the city; praying that they would get there in time.

Ron turned back to the city with a scowl. "I'm not leaving my best friend behind," He growled, clenching his fists. Hermione placed a gentle hand on his shaking shoulder, her silence was all that he needed to know that she agreed with him. The twins exchanged looks before nodding. "We're going, too," They said in unison before turning to their brother. Hermione nodded, before looking over at the Slytherin's with a thoughtful look. "What about you guys?" She asked, her voice carefully neutral. Ginny snorted, giving the Slytherin's a disgusted look. "You can't trust them Hermione," She snapped, an ugly sneer upon her face. "They would likely give Harry over to You-Know-Who!"

Without warning, Ron, Hermione and the twins sent Ginny an ugly look; much to the surprise of Dudley and the Slytherin's. "With an alien invasion, I don't think the rivalry with the Slytherin's and You-Know-Who are a cause for concern,” Hermione said dryly. She still couldn’t get over the fact that aliens, of all things, were real. Dudley eyed the redhead female, the hair on the back of his neck was beginning to rise, with a suspicious look to his blue eyes. Something about the girl was sending his instincts (as dull as they were) into overdrive. Wait a minute…the redheads…their last names…? Didn't the other blond call them 'Weasley'?

What if - ?

"You," He pointed at the redhead female, who gave him a disgusted look. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Ginny, would it?" The kids looked at Dudley, surprised that he even knew her name. "How did you know her name?" The female brunette, Hermione, asked him with weariness. She was sure that Harry never spoke about his time at Hogwarts to his relatives. So, how had someone like Dudley know Ginny’s name? Dudley scowled as he glared at the infuriating redhead. "Harry's results," He said darkly. "Someone tried to make a marriage contract between my cousin and this bitch." At this, Hermione and the other Weasley’s, minus Ginny, blinked owlishly at the admission. 

"Marriage contract?" Ron said dumbly. "What marriage contract?" He continued, in a frantic tone. "Dad would never agree to a marriage contract!" The twins yelled. Her mind racing, Hermione turned to Ginny with blazing eyes. "Ginny," Her voice was cold and sharp. "Mind explaining about this so-called contract?" Ginny tossed a strand of red hair over her shoulder, her lips curled into a smirk. A cold chill went down their spines, the realization of just how far Ginny was willing to go was beginning to dawn on them. "The headmaster and mum ensured that I would marry Harry once I was of age."

WHAT?!

"And how," Hermione said darkly, gritting her teeth as her eyes narrowed, "may I ask are you going to achieve this?" The Slytherin's wisely kept silent, waiting to see how this would unfold before they would step in. "It's an ironclad contract," Ginny said with a shrug. For a moment, nothing happened; then, without warning, Hermione marched up to the younger girl and slapped her across the face.

"Hermione!" She screeched.   
"How could you?!"

Hermione was breathing heavily, her brown eyes flashing with absolute rage. "All I see is a spoiled little brat," She hissed. "You do realize that Harry will never marry you." Ginny rubbed her reddening cheek. "I told you, it's an ironclad contract!" She yelled. "Harry has no choice but to marry me!" Ron placed a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder, and he gave his sister a murderous look. "There won't be any marriage," He said sharply. "Harry’s gay," Hermione snapped.

Oh?

"What happens if Harry refuses this contract?" Dudley asked, fighting his urge to beat up the redhead bitch. Everyone grew quiet, but Ginny soon spoke up in an angry and shrill voice. "Then Harry's magic is sealed and he's automatically sent to Azkaban!” She yelled. "And my family gets all of his money!" Ginny screamed, her face red as she stomped a foot in anger.

Fuck.

Scowling, Dudley turned to the Slytherin's; praying that at least one of them would know of a way to help his cousin. "Would having creature blood be able to cancel this damn contract?" The Slytherin's were surprised, as were the other's. "Potter is a creature?" The blond, Malfoy, murmured. "That might explain how he survived the killing curse," The Italian boy mumbled, looking thoughtful.

"Having creature blood would help," The pug-faced girl mused. Seeing the confusion, the better dressed redhead girl gave Dudley a sympathetic look. "If Potter really does have creature blood," She said softly, "it means that he has a predestined mate." Dudley raised an eyebrow. "A mate?" He repeated. The Slytherin's all looked amused, and even the others; minus the furious Ginny, looked relieved. "Good," Ron said with a sigh. "That means the contract can't be fulfilled." Hermione smirked, looking back over at Ginny with a triumphant gleam. Someone who would complete him mind, soul and magic." The better dressed redhead then gave a polite, if stiff smile. "I suppose it would help if you knew our names?" Dudley gave a slight nod, a look of relief came over him. 

Within moments, Dudley learned that the better dressed kids were Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode. Apparently, they were in the rival house that Harry was in; they were in Slytherin while Harry and the other kids were in Gryffindor. Still keeping an eye on his sister, Ron spoke up in a quiet, but sharp voice. "Come on," He said quietly. "We need to catch up with Bill and Charlie." Hermione nodded, her mind racing over the spells that she knew and hoping that one of them could get the group back to the city, and fast.

'Hang on, Harry.'

.-.-.-.

Harry was silent as he raced back towards the burning city, somewhat numb to his surroundings. Although, he was aware enough to realize that the scenery was becoming blurry as he ran. Wait, he couldn't be going that fast…could he? His mind was still racing over what that being had told him.

[Should I be this trusting?]

He was confused by the overwhelming emotions that had been surging when he had seen that being. There had been a very strong sense of familiarity, and at the back of his mind; he could feel something stirring. It was as if some part of him was trying to latch onto something else. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted whatever this was, to stabilize. He shuddered at the idea, somehow knowing that this would cost him dearly.

Definitely a major disaster.

Finally!

Harry saw that he was skidding through the outskirts, barely avoiding a beam of light as it struck the ground nearby. The sudden force threw him into the air, but Harry twisted his body in mid-air and landed with feline grace on a street that was surprisingly further into the city. To his shock, he found Sonic avoiding a strange and brutish looking black monster. Several nearby soldiers were doing their best to keep the black creatures away.

No such luck.

Eyes narrowing, bright red energy flared around Harry's right fist. And unknown to the soldiers and Sonic, this was seen by the black creatures; and they turned bright yellow eyes on the silent and approaching teen. Sonic and the soldiers turned their heads slightly, startled by the sight of Harry. Sonic paled when he saw one of the monsters sneaking up on Harry and knew that he was too far away to help when it drew back its monstrous arm and was about to drive its claw into the unsuspecting boy's back when something stopped him.

Well, more like someone.

It turns out that Harry was expecting this, as he vanished. Sonic, the soldiers and even the other black creatures were left blinking in shock. The one who had been about to attack Harry jerked forward slightly, its eyes widening slightly; and no wonder. A small hand had drove deep into its chest, via the back; grasping at a pulsing black organ, a strange dark green liquid was seeping from the wound. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, as that hand pulled back, the creature grunted before its body dissolved into a pool of green slime. As it fell and dissolved, the attacker was revealed to be none other than a less than amused Harry. 

The teen dropped the dying organ to the ground, and squashed it with a foot. He didn't appear to notice, nor did he care, that his hand was covered with the creature's blood. Instead, Harry snorted, looking down at the pool of slime with carefully blank red eyes. "Pathetic," He muttered. Sonic ran up to the teen as did two soldiers. "You shouldn't be here," Sonic hissed, after looking the teen over for any injuries. "That old man is still here," He continued. "Then there's these aliens…" Harry held up a hand, his eyes softening at the sight of the blue hedgehog. "I know," He said quietly, catching the soldiers attention. What did the kid know about these aliens? It wasn't like he was with them…

…right?

Looking over the destruction that laid all around them, Harry was left with a sudden quandary. What on earth was he supposed to do? Should he stick with his plan and find these Chaos Emeralds or should he help Sonic?

What to do…


End file.
